There are worse games to play
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: Kikyo was always the better sibling. She was the only one allowed to be a miko. Their parents were a miko and metal bending demon. Kagome worked with her father and Souta in their shop as a Blacksmith. But after the death of their father, Kagome goes out seeking revenge with the help of Souta and their friends. What's this about a prophecy? How will this effect the three siblings?
1. Chapter 1: The order for a sword

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

There are worse games to play.

* * *

Kikyo had always been the better sister on all terms. Well, not to her brother and father at least.

Kikyo, Kagome, and Souta are all children of Kain who is a metal bending demon and their mother Hitomi, who is a miko.

Kagome was never allowed to be a miko because Hitomi thought only Kikyo was meant for it. Souta was never interested in being a monk.

When Kagome was a child she had tried to show her mom that she could to be a miko. All she wanted to do was make her mother proud. Her mother didn't like it.

Since their family is metal bending demons they are able to pull metal straight from the palm of their hands. So most metal demons are usually blacksmiths. That's exactly what Kain, Kagome, and Souta are.

Kagome had always favored her father. He is a kind demon. But when he mated their mother Hitomi, she was the perfect mate until Kikyo started showing great potential as a miko. Hitomi never gave Kagome a chance. Yes they are demons but being holy demons is an odd combination as well. Not many known.

It didn't mean that Kagome was not learning though.

Kikyo was learning from her mother.

But Kagome goes on deliveries for her father. He keeps secret that she learns from the miko Kaede in the next village over called Edo. When she goes she stays for a week at a time "making a list" of what the villagers need meaning tools or weapons.

Kagome and her family live in a demon village but keep to themselves as blacksmiths and mikos. The village they live in is called Konoha.

* * *

Kagome hammered away at her fathers shop.

The sword she is forging is a normal one for a human customer. They did not have many human costumers.

Kagome raised her arm to wipe the sweat from her brow. Her leather gloves were definitely a lifesaver. Kagome heard her father walk in.

"Kagome I have a demon costumer coming soon. This is his sword. He has paid in advance. Just be nice to him." Kain said as he sat the wrapped sword on the table.

Kagome looked up at silver eyes that matched her own.

"Yes father."

He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Your my good girl." He said. He always favored Kagome

"Are you going to Edo again?" She asked as she smiled at her father.

Kain nodded.

"My turn. I don't want to draw suspicion. I will speak with your friend while I'm there. They seem to need tools and I am to gather the list." He said.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you. Be safe father." She said.

She could not hug him due to the fact she was hammering a hot metal sword and had coal stains on her clothes from the forge.

Soon after her father left.

She is pretty much a spitting image of her father. She has silver eyes and long black hair. But Kikyo and Souta looked like Hitomi. They have brown hair and brown eyes.

When Kain or Kagome took them tools or weapons Kaede would only pay them a small amount because of Kaede training Kagome.

Hitomi didn't know the difference. It was easy to hide that Kain obviously didn't get paid much by that village. Hitomi knew it is a poor village. The best part is, she does not get along with Kaede.

Kagome continued hammering the sword even after she heard someone enter. She already knew who it was.

"Hey wench, where's your sister?" She heard Inuyasha walk in.

Kagome let out a sigh.

Inuyasha is Lord Inutaisho's son of the western lands. Kagome is not a fan of him. In all honesty she had heard his older brother Sesshomaru is far worst in attitude and brutality. But she had never met the guy.

"I do not know." She said as she continued hammering not looking at the half demon.

Inuyasha had said when they first met that he didn't like to be bowed to or called Lord. So Kagome just went with it.

Kikyo did not even love Inuyasha. He was just another she fools around with. She wanted him to go to a sorceress to get changed into a full demon. Inuyasha always bends to her will. So Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha had not gone yet.

"Whatever, I'll go find her." Inuyasha said as he turned and walked out.

Kagome really felt bad for him. He deserved better then her sister but she didn't like Inuyasha like that. She honestly thought everyone deserved better than Kikyo.

After about thirty minutes of hammering and reheating, she quenched the blade to get it hardened.

She felt a breeze and caught a familiar smell.

"Inuyasha, I already told you I don't know where she is." Kagome said not looking up from the blade as she was now working on the handle.

"Yes, the half breed seems interested in that whorish miko. It makes father and I look bad." She heard a voice deeper than Inuyasha's coming from the door. It is obviously male.

Kagome turned and faced the new comer. She quickly realized who he is.

She turned and quickly bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe this honor?"

Sesshomaru looked from the bowing demoness to the tools that lined the wall in the wood shop.

He looked back towards her.

"I see your very informal with the half breed. Why is that?" He asked coldly expecting her to be one of his possible whores.

"Forgive me milord. He asked me not to be since he adores my sister." Kagome said as she still bowed at the waist.

"Hn, I paid your father for a sword for my fathers general. I assume your father crafted it?" Sesshomaru said.

'Guess he doesn't believe in female blacksmiths.' She thought as she rose.

"Yes milord." She said as she went to the sword that was wrapped up and sitting on the table near her.

She picked it up and walked over to Lord Sesshomaru. It was the first time she really got a good view of him. He is handsome. But Kagome didn't waste her time on the thought that she could have a chance with him.

Most females probably did anyways. If Kikyo was here she probably would have came at the sight of him. Especially if she thought someone as hateful as Inuyasha is attractive.

She handed him the sword.

He took it from her looking her in her eyes. He sensed that she got slightly nervous.

"Your extra power. You hide it well, but why?" He asked sensing her priestess power within her.

Kagome looked almost scared, frantic even. The idea of someone learning the truth would probably rip her family apart.

"Hn, I see you hide it for what seems like a valid reason. Should you be a threat to the west or any of the land you will be dealt with. Understood?" Sesshomaru said looking at the girl.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru I don't hide it for any reason that would hurt anyone I promise." Kagome said.

"Hn, we'll see." He said as he took the sword from her and walked out.

Would he tell someone? She prayed not.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked from the blacksmith shop. He had expected to see Kain there but was shocked when he saw a female working on a sword. She is obviously his daughter. The sword she was crafting seemed to be of high quality. He would like her to forge a sword soon for him to try himself.

He also noticed that she was one of the few females that did not get aroused by him. His visit was definitely pleasing and he didn't really care that she did not use honorifics with his half brother. He is undeserving of them anyways.

He remembered when he first met the females sister. Of course she got aroused by him and tried to get him to bed her. But when he did not, she went crawling to Inuyasha.

When he came to the edge of the village he looked back towards the blacksmith shop.

Yes, he would definitely come back to get the female to forge him a sword. That was the only reason he was intrigued by her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2: Another order

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

Next chapter!

There are worse games to play.

* * *

One week later...

* * *

"Here you go." Kagome said as she handed a human a newly forged sword and a sheath that she crafted.

She has coal smudges on her face and clothes.

The human bowed his head to her slightly after he handed her the money.

"Thank you miss." The human said as he turned and walked out.

When the human man walked out, Kain walked in.

"Father." Kagome greeted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kain chuckled. "I see you gave the costumer his sword. While I was away." He said.

"You failed to tell me it was Lord Sesshomaru! I mistakened him for that idiot Inuyasha! I didn't even use honorifics!" Kagome said.

Kain chuckled.

"Well, I'm very lucky you are alive and here to greet me at Lord Sesshomaru's mercy! But I will say between you and I that I favor Lord Sesshomaru over Lord Inuyasha." Kain said the beginning part in a sarcastic tone.

Kagome giggled as she took off her leather gloves.

"I favor him as well." Kagome said as she hugged her father and then stepped back.

"How was your trip?" Kagome asked Kain.

"Your friend misses you dearly. In about half a moon I will send you there for a list once again." Kain said.

"Alright father, I can't wait to go but I believe I need to bathe. I will return." Kagome said as she walked out the shop and towards their hut.

She went into her room and gathered her clothes. Luckily all the siblings have separate rooms. She went to the stream quickly after gathering her clothes.

* * *

One hour later...

* * *

Kagome walked back to the to hut after bathing and washing her clothes that she had just wore. She planned on hanging them to dry at the hut while she went back to the shop.

She has on black Hakama pants and a black wrap long sleeve shirt. Her waist length black hair is in a low ponytail.

When she made it back in there she was greeted with Kain and Lord Sesshomaru talking.

She stopped at the entrance.

"Ah Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru is in need of another sword. But there is a catch, he doesn't want me to forge it." Kain said giddily.

Kagome seemed confused.

"Then I will go get Souta." She said as she turned to walk out of the shop. Souta is five years younger than her. She is eighteen and Kikyo nineteen.

"Actually, he wants you to forge it. I will leave to let you all discuss what the order will be. Excuse me Milord." Kain said as he bowed and walked out.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were left alone in the shop. She turned to face Sesshomaru.

She looked at Sesshomaru in his eyes.

"Forgive me milord I don't seem to understand. I am a female. Why would you want me to forge you a sword?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the female towards the entrance of the shop. He was trying to determine how to answer.

"The sword you were crafting when I departed last seemed of good quality. Do you forge demonic swords as well as mortal swords?" He asked.

"I do mainly demonic swords. We have very few human costumers. Not many humans associate themselves with demons." Kagome said.

"Hn, forge me a sword then. I would like to see how well you do when I return." Sesshomaru said.

"Forgive me milord, but if you wish to have a sword like how you speak of I will need a fang and a handle style from you." Kagome said. Of course that was aside from pay. Demonic swords costed about twice as much as mortal swords.

"Very well." He said as he gave her one of his fangs. He told her that he wanted a black handle.

Kain walked in soon after.

"Milord! It is a great honor that you have chosen my Kagone to make your sword." Kain said in excitement.

"I find it interesting that a female could be a blacksmith. I merely wished to test her abilities out of curiosity. I also need to have a second choice should I require another weapon if your gone." Sesshomaru said.

Kain nodded.

Souta walked in and bowed to Sesshomaru and looked to his sister and then to Kain.

"Father, I saw mother and Kikyo on their way here." Souta said.

Kain let out a sigh as he looked to Sesshomaru.

"I apologize in advance for my mate and eldest daughter. They are-" Kain was interrupted by Hitomi and Kikyo walking in.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, it's such an honor to see you in my mates shop. I assume my mate is to make you a sword?" Hitomi asked as her and Kikyo has already bowed to him.

Sesshomaru turned to face the two females.

He was not pleased with them. They should not be mikos. He could tell they are both whores. He could smell many others on them. He wondered if Kain knew.

It is very likely.

"Actually, I was discussing with your mate and daughter about how I will require her to forge me a sword." Sesshomaru said.

Both Hitomi and Kikyo noticeably glared at Kagome.

Sesshomaru wanted to glare at the wenches.

Hitomi looked back at Sesshomaru as she smiled.

"Well that is good. It's good we can finally make the girl useful. Now, haven't you heard that your brother and my eldest are courting?" Hitomi said properly.

Sesshomaru already hated the woman. The wench reminded him of his mother. That bitch. The idea of Kain's mate talking as if the female blacksmith was trash also bothered him slightly. Then she called the half breed his brother. That crossed the line.

Sesshomaru held in a growl as he spoke.

"I have never considered that half breed to be my brother." Sesshomaru said bitterly.

Hitomi smiled.

"Forgive me milord. It is exciting that we will be pack soon. Say, do you plan to mate?" Hitomi asked.

Hiromi and Kikyo's arousal was thick in the air. They obviously wanted Lord Sesshomaru. He was sure everyone else smelled it. It made him want to gag.

Kagome in a way wanted his answer but knew it didn't matter. Her heart sunk when she heard it.

"No, I have no need for such a weakness." Sesshomaru said.

Hitomi nodded.

"I don't blame you. The strong do not need the weak." Hitomi said.

Kain had enough. Why did he mate such an unfaithful onna?

"Excuse me. I just remembered something that needs my immediate attention. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for coming to us for your required sword." Kain said as he turned and walked out of the shop. He did not bow to Sesshomaru.

He didn't mind.

Souta bowed to Sesshomaru and left with his father without a word.

Kagome could tell he was tired of their mother's whorish activities.

Kagome watched her father leave and turned back to her mother with a glare.

"Forgive me mother, but your wrong." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru now watched as Hitomi glared at Kagome. He continued to face Hitomi and Kikyo as Kagome was about to speak.

"How so daughter?" Hitomi asked bitterly.

"The strong do need the weak. Just as the weak need the strong. Lord Sesshomaru knows this. His people look up to him and his father to serve and protect them and the lands. Lord Sesshomaru and his father look to the lands and people to have someone to serve and protect. Without the people Lord Sesshomaru would have none to rule over and without the royals There will be madness." Kagome said.

In a way, Sesshomaru had never thought of it like that. But it is an excellent way to put it.

Hitomi looked at Kagome with a glare.

"You have always been too kind hearted. Saying what you have said has embarrassed us! I will not have you making us look weak because of your weakness!" Hitomi yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at the two mikos in front of him.

"Enough, any further words from you two and you will have ruined my visit. I am here to get a sword. Nothing more." Sesshomaru paused as he turned back to Kagome.

"I expect my sword done by the end of the week." Sesshomaru stated as he turned and walked out.

Kagome was left alone with her angry sister and her angry mother.

"You bitch!"

* * *

A/N: There's the next chapter! Thank you for your Follows, Favorites, Reviews, and to all of the people who have taken the time to read my story! It means a lot to me!:)


	3. Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's sword

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

There are worse games to play.

* * *

Kagome faced her mother and sister.

"You Bitch!" Hitomi yelled at Kagome.

Kagome looked blankly at her mother.

"What is it now?" Kagome asked.

Hitomi walked up to Kagome and back-handed her.

Kagome's face turned to the side as a slight bruise formed on her right eye.

"You have embarrassed us in front of Lord Sesshomaru! Soon we will be family to them! You make me not even want to show my face to the village!" Hitomi said bitterly to her daughter.

Kagome looked back at her mother.

"You think you can get with Sesshomaru Just because I'm with Inuyasha? Sesshomaru wanted to bed me but I chose Inuyasha. Then he came to you. Your always second choice when it comes to you and I. I'm a miko. Your a dirty blacksmith demon. You deserve the life you have. No one will ever want you." Kikyo said.

Kagome glared at her sister.

"Remember, I didn't lust over Lord Sesshomaru while bound to another like you both did. When I find a mate, I will be loyal to him. Now, if you don't care to leave me be. I have a sword to make." Kagome said as she turned away from her mother and sister towards her forge.

Hitomi and Kikyo walked out with a huff from Kikyo and a quiet side comment that sounded like 'Bitch' from her mother.

* * *

A week later.

* * *

Kagome wrapped the handle of the sword in leather for Lord Sesshomaru as her father walked in.

Kagome glanced at her father and silently went back to work.

"Kagome.." Her father said in a concerned tone.

"What is it?" She asked not looking up from her work.

Kain put his hands behind his head as he leaned against the table beside where Kagome was working on the handle.

"I planned to take the weapons and tools to Edo later but, I suddenly don't feel like it." Kagome looked up at her father as he paused with a wink in case anyone was listening.

Kagome nodded.

"So when Lord Sesshomaru leaves I will have you go." Kain said knowing full well Kagome needed a break from the drama her sister and mother causes her.

She had not been as talkative this last week.

"Alright." Kagome said.

When Kagome finished with the handle she moved to check the sword for any last minute details.

"Father, Why do you stay?" Kagome asked not looking up from the sword.

Kain smiled at his daughter.

"I couldn't leave you and Souta with them." He said referring to Hitomi and Kikyo.

"All these years, and you suffered through for us. Souta and I could still live here for much longer. We are demons after all." Kagome said.

"But remember, your mother is only human. I do love my family. But sometimes Hitomi and Kikyo are plain evil. Everyone would think Hitomi is the demon out of us. They call themselves mikos, yet they do not like the sight of blood when healing someone." Kain said.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"So what is your opinion on Lord Sesshomaru?" Kain asked.

Kagome lightly smiled.

"I don't think he's as cruel as the rumors. He seems like a fair ruler and I can't wait to see how he treats the people once his father passes down the throne to him." Kagome said as she held up the sword inspecting it.

She handed Lord Sesshomaru's sword to Kain.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Kain smiled as he held the sword in front of him.

"I think this is your best work. It rivals mine." Kain said.

Kagome lightly smiled.

"He is a Lord and so far a good one. He and his father deserve our best work." Kagome said.

Kain nodded in agreement. "You seem to adore him."

"Even if I did. It wouldn't matter. I'm a metal demon who's a blacksmith while hiding her miko powers." Kagome said.

Kain nodded.

"The day will come when you might have to fight your sister. She's just that way. I know you use to be close as children, but she has obviously changed. You both have my power along with your mother. It seems that Souta isn't interested in Hitomi's power. But he knows the basics. Should anything ever happen to me I want you to teach him all Kaede and I taught you. Understand?" Kain said.

Kagone glared at her dad as she took the sword back.

"Don't talk like that." She said.

* * *

One hour later

* * *

Kagome sat outside of the shop meditating. She wore blue Hakama pants and a white wrap long sleeve shirt. Her hair is in a low ponytail.

She felt someone nudge her foot.

She looked up and was faced with amber eyes.

She quickly stood and bowed.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, sorry I did not sense you coming. When I meditate I kinda get into it." She said with an embarrassed smile.

Sesshomaru nodded when she fully stood.

"Try to keep your guard up as you do so. When I left I assumed it would be what's best for you. Especially with the company you keep." He said.

Was he implying that he cares?

Kagome lightly smiled "Yes milord. Thank you for the tip. Come this way. I will show you your sword. I hope you approve." Kagome said as she turned and walked towards the shop.

Sesshomaru followed her in.

When he saw his new sword he was definitely impressed.

"What will it be known as?" He asked.

Kagome smiled as she picked the sword up and handed it to Lord Sesshomaru. He pulled it from his sheathe to inspect it.

"I have a feeling it will take to your acid use. So I'm thinking San." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "It suits the sword well." He said.

"I would like to test it outside of the village if you would like to join me." Sesshomaru suggested.

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Yes milord."

Both demons walked outside of the shop.

Kikyo was outside waiting.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! More to come! Thank you for all of the Follows, Favorites, Reviews, and to everyone who has taken the time to read my story! It means the world to me!:)


	4. Chapter 4: Did he do it?

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

I have changed the name of the story from Safe and sound to There are worse games to play.

* * *

Kikyo stood outside of the shop looking kindly at Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome walked out behind him.

Sesshomaru now has the sword tied to his hip.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wanted to apologize about your last visit. My mother can be on the brash side. Kagome or I cannot defend ourselves against her without getting punished." Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru tried not to roll his eyes. So instead he came up with a comment to let her know it was okay but in a sarcastic way. He held back his smirk.

He was not usually a fan of sarcasm.

"Yes, my visit last time was not pleasing. Though this time your sister has made up for it. Now, I have a sword I wish to test." He paused as he turned back to look into Kagome's shocked eyes.

"You will come with me to test this sword in case it may need any adjustments." He said.

Kagome almost stuttered.

"Yes milord." She said as she quickly followed after him as he was already walking towards the woods.

As she followed she didn't even pay attention to Kikyo who was fuming. She was still in shock from what he said.

She made his visit better? Did he just say that to piss off Kikyo though?

* * *

Kagome stood behind Sesshomaru in a clearing about a mile from the village.

Sesshomaru was about to draw his sword when a pack of low level demons came into the clearing at them.

Sesshomaru drew San and went to cut them down.

When Kagome saw the demons come into the clearing she noticed how they were going in the direction of the village. Why?

Kagome ran forward as three small blades of metal came from the palm of her hands. Kagome caught them between each finger on both hands she aimed them at six demons that were coming towards her.

When she threw the small blades they hit each of the six demons in the forehead killing them instantly.

Kagome then moved to face an ogre demon.

Metal came out of both hands as it formed around her fists. She moved to punch the ogre in the head. Cracking it's skull and ultimately killing it.

She moved on to fight the rest of them. They would not get to her home!

Sesshomaru swung San as an acid wave came from the blade disintegrating all demons around him. He was definitely impressed by it.

But his enjoyment came to an end to soon as the last was cut down.

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome.

"Someone was controlling them." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded. "I agree. But who would want to attack the village?" Kagome asked.

"Hn, I know not who. But I must leave. My father must know of this immediately." Sesshomaru said as he turned and formed his cloud.

When his back was to her, Kagome spoke.

"Will you be back?" Kagome asked. Her tone made it sound like she wanted him to. She nearly cursed. Was she as obvious as she sounded?

Sesshomaru turned his head to look back at her.

"We have to find out who did this. To do so, my father or I will have to come investigate." Sesshomaru said as he set to the sky on his cloud not waiting for an answer from Kagome.

* * *

Twenty minutes later.

* * *

On the way back to the village Kagome heard her mother scream.

Kagome ran with demonic speed towards the village. As she got closer and closer the scent of her fathers blood became thicker.

A seed of fear and dread was planted in Kagome's gut in that instant.

Tears formed in her eyes and soon after ran down her face.

What was happening?!

When she made it to the shop, it was on fire and her mother and Kikyo kneeled over Kain crying.

Souta stood on the side hiding his tears.

Many villagers were gathered around.

Kagome froze.

"Father." She said quietly. She blinked as she saw the blood pouring out from under him.

"Father!" Kagone yelled as she sprinted towards her dead father.

When she got there her mother looked at her.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't went off to whore around with Lord Sesshomaru your father wouldn't be dead!" Hitomi said.

Kikyo pulled her sobbing mother into a hug.

Kagome ignored her mother as she was on focused her father.

She fell to her knees on the left side of him.

"Papa." She said lightly shaking him. Praying that he would wake up. When he didn't she leaned forward and cried into his chest.

"Papa! Come back! Please!" She screamed.

She continued sobbing into his chest.

The villagers buried Kain an hour later next to their home.

* * *

Later that night.

* * *

Kagome sat in the corner of her room with her knees brought to her chest.

All family members were mourning in their own rooms.

She heard her mother coming down the hall so she mentally prepared herself.

Hitomi walked in.

She walked over with a tear stained face and kneeled in front of Kagome.

"Are you alright?" She asked Kagome.

Kagome looked up at her mother. Was she serious?

"Do I look alright?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

Hitomi have her daughter a sad look.

Kagome sighed.

"My father is gone and the shop is destroyed. Who could've done this? The murder left no trace of evidence behind." Kagome said as she looked away from her horrible mother as tears ran down her face.

"I don't know. But we need to keep an open mind. Do you think it was Lord Sesshomaru? A lot of the villagers said they seen him do it." Hitomi asked.

Kagome glared at her mother.

"He has no reason too. He knew my father. He wouldn't do something like that to him. He was with me. The villagers probably just imagined it." Kagome said.

"He could've done it when he left from seeing you. You barely know him. Don't go defending him." Hitomi said.

Kagome growled at her mother as she looked away.

"I want to be left alone." Kagome said.

Hitomi gave Kagome a bitchy look before walking out.

It didn't make sense. All of this happened while she was with Lord Sesshomaru.

There was no way he could have. He wouldn't do that to her. Right?

First the demons, Then the shop, and then lastly her father.

Maybe the demons were sent to come attack her and Lord Sesshomaru as a distraction! So he couldn't have done it.

Lord Sesshomaru would have no reason to do this!

She wouldn't believe it was him. Maybe her mother wasn't thinking clearly either.

She went to lay on her side as thoughts of her father came into her mind. She started to cry until she fell asleep.

Little did Kagome know that a demon in a white baboon pelt and mask looked into her window from a tree branch next to it. Just as quickly it disappeared into the wind.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know sad. I'm sorry. Thank you for all the Follows, Favorites, Reviews, and to all the people who have read my story! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Papa

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

There are worse games to play.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome sat outside of the burnt down shop. There was still little funnels of black smoke coming from the shop. It took all night for the villagers to put the fire out.

Kagome brought her knees to her chest as she sat on the dirt. Tears ran down her face.

What was she going to do? Kain was the only one that kept her here besides Souta. She knew Souta couldn't survive here with Kikyo and their mother.

What if she took Souta and ran? They could go to Edo. Maybe visit Kaede and then leave to travel the lands. Kagome thought about her father's request. She would train her brother as well.

She got to thinking about whether he knew this would happen to him or not. What was going on?

Of course then she thought of Sesshomaru. Why was the villagers blaming him? She would learn the truth!

Kagome knew she had to plan her next move very carefully.

* * *

Flashback: Ten years ago.

* * *

Kagome sat crying on a chair in her fathers shop.

She had a holy burn across her face. No thanks to her mothers temper.

Her father was kneeling in front of her putting a cold wet tag on her face knowing soon the burn would heal.

"Papa, I just wanted to show mama that I can be a miko too. Why did she get mad?" Kagome asked her father as she wiped more tears from her eyes.

Kain sighed. "Kagome, your power with metal bending is great." Kain paused.

"But your miko power.. it is beyond any holy power I have ever witnessed. Some people are threatened by others with more power then them and I can tell just by your aura that you will be a powerful miko some day." Kain said with a smile.

Kagome started to cry harder. Kain was concerned that he said something wrong.

"Papa! I don't want anyone to be threatened by me! I just want Kikyo to be nice to me again and I want to make you and mama proud." Kagome cried.

Kain smiled as he looked at his daughter.

"Kagome, this is a dark world we live in. You are one of the few beings that shine light on it. You don't need to impress anyone. Be yourself. Everyone will except you. Those who don't will just show bitterness and jealousy for the rest of their lives. You can't change it." Kain paused while Kagome looked up at her Papa.

She knew he was talking about Hitomi and Kikyo.

Kain smiled. "Never forget that. Your my good girl." He said as he hugged Kagome.

"Love you Papa." She said as she hugged her father back.

* * *

Present time.

* * *

An old man with a cane approached her.

Kagome seemed to be in a daze.

When she sensed the man, she looked up.

He kinda looked like her grandpa that had died a long time ago. But there was something off about this man. He was definitely human but it seemed as if he was involved with magic.

Something wasn't right.

"Hey dearie. I am so very sorry for your loss. I'm also glad you wasn't there to witness it." The old man said.

"Do you know what happen and who did it?" She asked him.

The old man sighed.

"I saw the whole thing. Are you sure you can handle it?" The man asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes sir."

The old man nodded.

"Lord Sesshomaru came out of nowhere. He went into the shop and dragged your father out saying he would make an example out of him for making his fathers general a bad sword. Kain tried to fight back but ultimately lost." The old man paused for a moment.

"Sesshomaru then caught your shop on fire. I assume to burn his scent away." The man said.

Kagome got angry as she stood. "I'm telling you! It wasn't Lord Sesshomaru! He would never do this! Something is going on around here and I'll learn who really killed my father!" Kagome said as she turned and ran back to the hut to find Souta leaving the old man behind.

* * *

When Kagome made it to the hut she looked for Souta. He was in his room. Kikyo and Hitomi was not home.

When she found him, he turned to look at her. He seemed depressed. Kagome did not blame him.

"Pack your things. I'm not staying and neither are you. Meet me at the edge of the village." Kagome said.

Souta looked concerned.

"Where will we go?" He asked

Kagome looked at her brother with a serious expression.

"We're going to Edo. If we stay here it will be hell. I also want to learn who killed father. I know it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru. We just need to learn the truth." She said

Souta nodded. He too believed Lord Sesshomaru did not kill his father.

"I'll meet you at the village gates in five minutes." Souta said.

Kagome nodded as she too went to pack her clothes in a bag. Souta went to do the same.

* * *

Kagome was walking towards the gates. She knew Souta was waiting on her.

Kagome could not get the tools that Edo needed due to the fire.

She knew Kaede would understand.

Kaede was a great miko. Kind hearted to all. She was the closest person she recognized as family besides her brother and father.

Who else was she to go to?

It would take about a day and a half of walking to make it to Edo. Since it was morning, now was a good time to leave.

When she made it to the gates, Souta looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"I refuse to lose you too. I'm not leaving you. If you go then I go. If you want to stay, then I'll stay with you." Kagome said.

Souta nodded with determination.

"Okay, let's go before someone notices." He said.

* * *

Three hours later.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking towards Konoha. When he made it to the gates, An arrow flew by him and into the poll next to his head.

He had already sensed the arrow coming.

It was to gain his attention.

He turned to face Kikyo.

"You dare threaten me wench?" Sesshomaru said with narrowed eyes.

Kikyo glared at Sesshomaru with another arrow drew back.

"You killed my father! I don't care if I die trying. You will pay for it!" Kikyo yelled.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you for all of the Follows, Favorites, Reviews, and to all the people who have read my story! It means the world to me!:)


	6. Chapter 6: A Friend and Foe

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I was in the process of moving. Also, I just gave birth to my daughter a month ago. Her name Is Amelia :) Thank you for all of the Follows, Favorites, Reviews, and to all the people who have read my story! It means the world to me! :)

I'm alittle nervous to see what y'all think.

 **Two new characters coming in this chapter. :)**

* * *

Kikyo faced Sesshomaru with her arrow drawn.

"You killed my father you bastard! Whether your a lord or not I will finish you!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on Kikyo.

'Kain is dead? Surely this bitch doesn't actually believe I did it?' He wondered.

Sesshomaru was allies with Kain. He would never do this.

"Any real miko would have sensed that I held no hatred towards your father." Sesshomaru stated.

Kikyo seemed to think for a moment before sighing and lowering her bow and arrow.

She nodded as she went to her knees bowing to Sesshomaru. "Forgive me please. My father was murdered. The whole village was saying it was you. Kagome and Souta left this morning. I don't know where to." Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru nodded as he lightly smelled the air.

Kagome and Souta's scent lightly lingered.

"Rise. I will find them. Inuyasha will visit shortly." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked off. She stood.

Kikyo's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"May I accompany you?" She asked.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look suspiciously at Kikyo without facing her. He did not trust the bitch.

"Inuyasha will join you shortly. Should you choose to find the your siblings after is your call. But you will not accompany me anywhere." He said sternly as he turned and walked off not waiting for her reaction.

He was heading for where the siblings were. They seemed to be heading for Edo.

* * *

He knew that the siblings were about four hours ahead of him.

Sesshomaru had been walking for almost an hour when he smelt Kagome's blood. He quickly took to the sky knowing full well Kagome was with her brother.

* * *

Kagome and Souta we're sitting against a tree on opposite sides of a small clearing in the woods.

They had been traveling for four hours. Kagome wanted to take a break for her brothers sake.

"Kagome, What do we do now?" Souta asked.

Kagome sighed.

"We stay away from Konoha and what is left of our family. No one can be trusted until we get to Kaede." Kagome said.

Souta nodded.

Silence fell over the siblings. The wind blew sending the leaves into their own type of dance.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest as she looked up into the trees.

Why did her father have to leave them? He was a very strong demon, Who could have defeated him? She knew for damn sure it wasn't Sesshomaru.

it wasn't because she thought he was weak. Lord Sesshomaru and his father had been customers for years. How do you think she was able to joke around with Inuyasha so much?

No, it was someone else. She would find out who and kill them.

Suddenly, all leaves stilled. All was calm, to calm for Kagome's liking. Both siblings were on alert.

A white snake fell from the tree above Kagome and exploded mid air. sending Kagone flying and knocking into some trees in the process.

When Kagome stood she was faced with her brother. The siblings quickly went back to back as both pulled metal swords from the palms of their hands.

Hissing was heard from the woods surrounding them.

"Hidou show yourself!" Kagome yelled.

They were suddenly surrounded by six white ten foot snakes.

"With pleasure." All the snakes said at the same time with a hiss.

The six snakes grew as the slowly molded into six snake demons in human form.

The six snakes were now the snake demon known as Hidou. One of her father's enemies. Six clones.

"My my, how you've grown Kagome." The snake demon hissed.

His eyes were amber. He had long black hair and dark clothing that was similar to what Lord Sesshomaru wore.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked.

Hidou smirked wickedly.

"To play." All six of him said. With that the six clones of Hidou went at the siblings.

Souta faced one clone as he was holding a sword in each hand.

Hidou chuckled. The clone raised his hand as a dozen white snakes slithered out of the palm of his hand and onto the ground. They quickly slithered toward Souta.

Souta took a defensive stance as he prepared to fight. But just as quick as he moved a thick line of lightning came from the trees and branched out at the snakes. Killing them on impact.

Souta quickly turned towards the source of the lightning knowing full well who it was.

"Katsuo?" Souta said looking up at the much taller demon.

The said demon stood beside him as they faced one of the clones of Hidou.

The demon turned his head to look at Souta.

He had long black hair. His eyes were a very light blue with no pupils. He wore a white shirt with brown hakama pants

Katsuo let a smile come to his face. "Hey kid."

Souta quickly looked to Kagome who had just taken two clones down and move one to the next. The clones turned into liquid and seeped intro he ground. He looked back at the demon. He was a year older than his sister.

"If Kagome sees you she'll kick your ass man." He said.

"Though she does have one hell of temper I might be able to hold my own." Katsuo said with a laugh. Souta smiled.

Katsuo turned to face another clone only to see one more that was quickly taken down.

Damn he only got to take one down.

As soon as he thought that a sword was at his throat. He looked towards the other end of the blade to see Kagome on the other end. Souta stood far behind the two.

"Nice to see you to Kagome." Katsuo stayed calmly.

Kagome glared up at the taller demon.

"Get the hell away from my little brother. We don't want you here." Kagome said

Blue eyes looked at Kagome. "Your father just died. You think I'm gonna let you deal with this alone?" He asked.

Kagome paused for a moment remembering how close they use to be. She starred into his eyes.

All three demons heard more hissing forgetting Hidou was around.

Kagome looked behind her brother the see five explosive snakes just feet from Souta and getting closer. In a flash Kagome jumped in front of her brother as the snakes exploded.

Why the hell did she forget Hidou was there?

Kagome wrapped her right arm around her brother in an attempt to jump away.

All three demons were sent flying.

Kagome took the landing so Souta wouldn't be hurt.

The last thing Kagome heard was a yell of concern from her brother. She felt like what was knives stabbing at her left wrist and her side near her ribs. Everything quickly went dark as she lost Consciousness.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed so far.


	7. Chapter 7: Waking up

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

Thank you for all of the Follows, Favorites, Reviews, and to all of the people who have read my story. It means the world to me.:)

I hope you all like the chapter.

There are worse games to play.

* * *

Darkness.

That was all Kagome could see.

Was she dead? She didn't know.

Kagome attempted to wiggle her left toes.

Pain.

Yep, she was alive.

She noticed her whole left arm and her chest were wrapped. She could feel the gashes on her body.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was greeted with blurred vision. Dark colors was all she was able to see.

She also noticed her ears were slightly ringing from the explosion.

She smelt her own blood. The amount of it was almost suffocating.

Though she was on a blanket, she could tell she was indoors due to the lack of wind.

There was also a fire going. She could feel the heat from it. But since it was in the middle of summer she knew it was nighttime due to the fire.

The fact that she was indoors was confirmed when she heard voices to her left.

She weakly turned her head towards them seeing what seemed like two dark figures standing in a doorway. One short the other tall.

She started to make out parts of their conversation as her ears were going back to normal.

"When she wakes up..." She heard what sounded like Kaede.

"He's injured.." She heard a male voice.

"She'll never forgive herself..." She heard Kaede.

'Who's wounded?' Kagome wondered.

Her vision started coming back into focus. It was then she noticed Kaede and Katsuo standing in the doorway of her hut looking outside.

'Hell at least we made it to Edo.' Kagome Thought.

She noticed someone on her right because she could hear them breathing.

She weakly turned her head to see her brother asleep beside her. She slowly reached out to hold his hand with a small smile knowing he was safe.

When she reached his hand she only felt a nub where his left hand was.

There was a slight grunt of pain from him.

Her eyes widened in shock and the smile disappeared as tears formed in her eyes.

"S-Souta." She said weakly as she tried to sit up and failed. The pain was to much for her to move.

Maybe if she took it slower.

"Souta!" She was finally able to yell hoarsely.

She heard Kaede and Katsuo run towards her. Kaede checked on Souta while Katsuo made Kagome lean back gently with his hand.

"Do n-not touch me." Kagome said in a threatening voice.

Katsuo leaned back with his hands in the air defensively. "Fine. I was just trying to help." He said.

Kagome glared up at him since he was kneeling over her. "Last I checked you were the last person I wanted help from." Kagome spat.

Katsuo scoffed. "If I hadn't used my lightning to teleport us here through the sky Souta would've been dead and you not far behind." Katsuo glared.

He was right. She owed him gratitude for saving her brother but nothing else. She couldn't stand the bastard.

Kagome's eyes widened when she looked at Katsuo. He had a small spark of lightning at the end of his finger. She was to weak to defend herself.

"wait no-" She said.

Before she could finish what she was going to say, he touched her forehead with it causing her to go back to sleep.

He let out a sigh.

He knew when Kagome woke up she would be fully healed, though weak. She'll attempt to rip his throat out.

He deserved it.

He looked down at her peaceful face as she slept. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then stood. He turned and walked to the door when Kaedes voice stopped him.

"Are you leaving again?" She asked.

Katsuo halfway turned to face her. "I can't yet. But I will. It's clear she doesn't want me here." He said.

Kaede nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Hidou the snake demon stood in a clearing in the middle of the woods facing a man in a baboon suit.

"I assume the siblings are dead?" The masked man asked.

Hidou smirked. "Kagome is for sure. My explosive snakes got her when she attempted to take the blow for her brother."

"Hmph, the brother will be no problem."

Hidou glared at the man. "Someone showed up. He was why I had to retreat. I think the boy called him Katsuo."

Hidou heard a growl come from the man.

"That does cause a problem. You will find him and end him, or else."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly sat up.

Souta was gone. He was outside.

Where was Katsuo? She swore when she found him he would get the ass beating of a lifetime. She couldn't bring herself to actually kill him. Not yet at least.

She drew a metal poll from her body and used it to stand. She was weak.

She limped towards the door with the help of the rod. When she got to the door she moved the mat out of the way. She saw Kaede standing there with her hands behind her back watching the sun set.

Kagome walked up so she stood beside her.

"How long was I out and where is my brother?" Kagome asked.

"Three days. Souta is at the shrine." She said.

Kagome nodded as she turned and walked towards the shrine. When she got there she saw Souta with his back to her.

She stopped ten feet behind him.

Kagome leaned off the rod and sucked it back into her hand. She was back at normal strength.

"Talking to dad?" Kagome asked.

She looked at his left sleeve to find nothing where his hand should be.

"Yeah." He paused as he turned to see his sister.

"I know you. Don't blame yourself. You took the blow for me. If you didn't I would've lost more than my hand. You had cuts all around your torso and on your left arm." He said

Kagome let out a sigh. "I'm just glad your okay." She said.

Souta looked at Kagome. They didn't break eye contact.

There were no words spoken between the siblings for several seconds.

"What if dad didn't die?" Souta asked.

Kagone didn't want to talk about it. She was glad her brother was okay. But she didn't want to talk about the only other person that meant anything to her.

Kagome turned her back to her brother as tears formed in her eyes.

"There is no point in wondering 'what if'. We just need to hunt down the bastard that took him from us and make him suffer." Kagome said in pure bitter anger.

"Kagome, it's okay to be sad or hurt. He's our dad. Remember, I'm here for you." Souta said.

Kagome nodded as her and her brother walked back to Kaedes hut.

* * *

When Souta and Kagome made it back to Kaedes they saw Sesshomaru speaking with Kaede

Souta was walking next to Kagome

Kagome was oddly happy to see him.

Souta smiled as he looked at his sister.

Kagome looked forward.

"He seems like a decent male for you sister." Souta whispered.

He had no idea Sesshomaru could hear him even if he was continuing his conversations with Kaede

"Lord Sesshomaru does seem decent. But not for me. He's a Lord. I'm a blacksmith. Besides Katsuo has reminded me of how much I can't trust people. Hell I couldn't trust him alone with my own sister. Look what happen there." She said.

Souta scoffed. "Lord Sesshomaru isn't Katsuo."

The conversation stopped when they got to where they thought Sesshomaru would heat them.

Kaede looked at the siblings while Sesshomaru still stood with her.

"We have much to catch up on since your both conscious. Your father left you something." Kaede stated.


	8. Chapter 8: The prophecy of the Kinzoku

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. Some of my OC's are based off some characters from Naruto shippuden.

Thank you to all of the people who have followed, favorited, reviewed, or took the time to read my story. It means the world to me!

Sorry I had to edit this chapter. That's why it was added again.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

There are worse games to play.

* * *

Flashback: 13 years ago (Souta was a newborn)

* * *

The rain was pouring down as a five year old Kagome laid in the fetal position in a puddle.

She was just on her way home. Why wouldn't they leave her alone?

Six older demon children were circled around her.

Kagome was crying.

"Ha, your worthless. You can't even be as pretty as your sister." One said.

"You and your siblings should be half breeds since your mom is a human." Another said.

"Your no better than the dirt on the bottom of my boot weakling!" A demon boy said

A swift kick in the gut. Kagome didn't know who it came from.

Kagome cried out.

A kick to the face.

She was powerless. She had barely started training on anything.

Kagome didn't know what hit her as she was knocked unconscious.

Kagome woke up to the children running off as they screamed.

She rolled to her back to quickly sit up.

It was too quick as she got lightheaded.

"Woah, don't rush it." She heard a boy's voice. She looked towards the boy who had light blue eyes.

They were captivating.

"I'm Katsuo, and I promise those boys won't mess with you anymore." He said with the kindest smile she had ever seen.

He extended his hand out to help Kagome up.

She stood.

"I'm Kagome."

Katsuo smiled.

From that moment on, Katsuo was her closest friend.

* * *

Kagome sat next to her brother in Kaede's hut.

"What did he leave us?" Kagome asked.

Kagome and Souta sat facing Kaede as she sat a small wooden box in front of them.

Sesshomaru stood in the corner.

Kagome opened the box and first pulled out one of four journals in the box. Three of the journals had each siblings name on it.

Souta reached in and got his. Kagome followed suit.

There was also a necklace in each journal. It was the clans symbol. A metal dagger about an inch long. The string was made from leather.

Kagome and Souta put theirs around their neck. It hung right above Kagome's chest

Kikyo's journal and neckless was still in the box.

Kagome opened her journal and pulled out a small letter.

"He left a letter in this journal." Kagome said towards everyone in the room.

Kaede nodded. "He wanted you to read it aloud. Go ahead dear." She said.

Kagome quickly opened the piece of paper and looked at it.

* * *

Kagome,

If your reading this, I'm dead. I have left you, Souta, and Kikyo a journal of my past and your blood line. It also contains stories of your birth and my favorite memories of each of you.

The necklaces have a purpose of which you will learn in time.

Beware of the one with the baboon mask. He stalked me around my last days. I had got an unusual feeling of being followed. It was confirmed soon after. That's why I am going ahead to write everything down. He was the cause of my death.

I will try to defeat him. Maybe I am just getting paranoid. I don't know.

By now a Prophecy may have come to pass. Has Souta lost his left hand? If so Kaede has another letter for you to read aloud.

I have spoke with Lord Inutaisho. He knows my plans if he has.

I'm so sorry you all had to learn this from me this way. I know that I would not have had the nerve to tell you in person. I couldn't risk putting you in danger. Maybe I'm just being selfish. I love you all. Know that I will always watch over you.

Love forever and always.

Your father

Kain

* * *

"Damn it!" Kagome yelled as she punched the floor.

She brought her hands to her face and started to sob.

"If he knew his death was coming, why didn't he fucking tell us?!"

Souta reached over and hugged his sister.

Kaede and Sesshomaru didn't say anything while the siblings cried.

They were letting themselves get it out as they waited. Not minding one bit.

For some odd reason Sesshomaru found himself feeling a bit of sadness for Kagome and Souta. He almost wanted to comfort Kagome. But quickly brushed off the feeling.

When all was calm Kaede handed her the next letter.

She unfolded it and started to read aloud.

* * *

The prophecy,

I will start from the beginning of the Kinzoku clan.

In the beginning of time two humans fell in love. One royal, the other a servant. The parents of the royal human would not have it. They would not give up their daughter to one of their own servants.

Little did they know the royal female was pregnant.

When the truth came out the two lovers ran away together.

The parents would never forgive the male. Unfortunately, the mother was a dark priestess. She cursed the male into only having a metal body. He would never die. He no longer had the body of a mortal. The transformation was a long and painful one. The curse was to let him suffer until it was broken.

He would watch as his lover, his child, his grandchildren, and so on die of old age.

The priestess did not know that through that curse, she had started the Kinzoku clan.

Their child could metal bend. Even if it was already conceived. When the curse was placed. He didn't have a metal body. He was born from the combination of a human and a metal being as genetics saw it. It was part of the curse.

Therefore, the metal bending demons known as the Kinzoku clan was born.

Though none of us see it as a curse now, it was meant to be one.

The male actually broken his curse and died about the time I was born.

The Kinzoku clan is a metal bending clan with many abilities. The clan as a whole is currently hidden away. They on the brink of extinction. Lord Inutaisho knows their location. He has protected them.

Due to us being outsiders because of my choosing in mate, They would not accept you unless they knew you three were the ones the prophecy spoke of. No matter how painful it will be. I have believed it since the day Souta was born.

The prophecy states that a Kinzoku clan member will have one son and two other children.

The son will be the reincarnation of the first clan member that of which had the curse placed upon him.

He will have a great amount of power. He will be heir to the hidden clan. The parent that belongs to the Kinzoku clan will die at a young age. Soon after the son would lose his hand. If this happens then it will give the son access to more abilities he would possess within. Also allowing his enemies to think he is weak.

The other children will be of the same sex male or female. They will become rivals at a young age. One kind the other evil. When the time comes for the brother to have mastered his power the two siblings will fight to the death.

If the good sibling remains standing, the clan will prosper and grow.

If the evil is the one to live, the clan will fall. Dieing off within mere moons. Being protected or not.

What ever sibling is left standing will help guide their brother in leading their clan.

The prophecy can not change.

I know Kagome will try to. That is what makes her the kind sibling. I know how you feel. It is a truth you will have to accept.

I know you all are siblings, I helped your mother raise you all. But I will greet one of you in the afterlife very soon.

I'm very sorry it had to turn out this way. I can't explain to you my regret. I guess that's why I didn't. I couldn't fathom the idea of losing any of you.

Most likely Kikyo is not among you. Please insure she receives her book. Hitomi more than likely knows of the prophecy therefore has warned Kikyo and they are preparing as we speak.

Be careful.

love

Your father.

* * *

Souta looked at Kagome as she folded the letter back up in silence.

Kagome looked at Kaede.

"May we keep this?" She asked gesturing towards the letter.

Kaede nodded.

Kagome stood. Her bangs covering her eyes.

The sadness was pouring from her.

"I can't kill Kikyo.." She paused and turned towards the exit of the hut.

"Souta, when your wrist heals I will show you how to create a metal hand from your wrist. I refuse to let you be at disadvantage. You should be fully recovered in a week. We will start then." She said as she left the hut.

Souta sat there looking at the floor wrapping his head around the fact that in a short time he would lose a sister.

Which would it be? At the moment Kikyo had the advantage.

* * *

3 days later. Kagome was fully recovered.

* * *

Kagome stood in a clearing just outside of Edo.

She focused a small amount of spiritual energy into the palm of her hand.

It looked like a lightning ball. Sparking out of control.

It reminded her of Katsuo's lightning.

She watched it for a moment as her mind faded into a memory.

* * *

Flashback. 1 year ago.

* * *

Katsuo and Kagome sat in a clearing in the woods just outside of Konoha

Katsuo had his head in her lap.

Kagome watched him as he watched the clouds while playing with his hair.

Kagome felt butterflies in her gut.

They had met at age five. From then on they were inseparable. At age fourteen they had started courting. It had been the best three years of her life. He was everything she had ever wanted in a mate. Now all they had to do was mate, then she could be with him forever.

Kagome bent down and kissed him. Both of their eyes closed as they were into their kiss. To Kagome, at that moment all that existed was Katsuo. He was her world. The love of her life.

He placed his hand gently behind her head. Drawing her in closer.

After a moment he sat up. Their lips not breaking apart for a moment.

They had never made love. No. Katsuo has plans for that on the night he mates her.

He wanted to make sure how he felt. He loved Kagome.

But, something was missing.

Kagome's memory jumped forward a week.

She was coming out to meet Katsuo in their usual spot. He didn't know she was coming to meet him early.

That's when she heard it. She just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Oh Katsuo! Yes! Harder please!" She heard Kikyo's voice.

It was very clear what they were doing. She wasn't close enough to see them.

She clenched her fists as Metal formed around them. She didn't even realize.

At that moment she had two choices.

One turn the other cheek and leave him.

Or

Two track that motherfucker down and beat the ever loving hell out of him.

She went with her second choice.

Kagome ran at full speed towards their location.

When she bursted into the clearing, his pants were still at his ankles. His dick was still hanging out. It was clear they were finished.

Before he even had the chance to pull them up, Kagome came at him with a metal fist and sent him flying with a punch in the face.

When he landed, it was on his back. He was very exposed and unconscious. Kagome let him lay there.

Cheating good for nothing bastard!

Kagome turned towards Kikyo. She had just got her clothes back on.

Kikyo had a slight look of fear in her eyes. Barely noticeable.

"Why am I not shocked that you would fuck him? I hope it was worth it to you. I never got the chance. But now that he's been inside of you, I don't want any part of that bastard. I thought that I could at least trust you not to fuck him. I guess not." Kagome turned and started to walk off.

"Kagome! I'm so sorry!" Kikyo yelled after her sister.

Kagome stopped and didn't make any move to look at her sister.

She scoffed. "I'm sure you are." Kagome said before walking away.

Her heart was broken. Never again would she love another. Kikyo would just fuck them to. It was over.

* * *

Kagome came back to reality as her hand was slightly burning now.

Her anger came off in waves.

"Woman," She heard someone behind her.

Imagining Katsuo behind her, Kagome turned and yelled while throwing the ball of spiritual energy at whoever was actually there.

She wasn't thinking. She was angry.

By the time she realized what she had done, there was an explosion.

When the dust cleared, no one was in it's wake.

Maybe she just imagined it?

She started to cry. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she be happy for once?

"You need to be careful who you let you anger out on. That could have easily been a dead Souta laying there."

Kagome whipped around to face Sesshomaru as she bowed.

"Please forgive me milord." Kagome begged.

Sesshomaru stood about ten feet from her.

"Rise." He commanded. She did.

"Your pain, I know not why you possess it. It matters not. You are a demon. You cannot let your emotions become your weakness. Your enemies will use it against you." He paused as he got in a defensive stance.

Her eyes widened. What was he doing? Was he gonna kill her? Was this it? Was her suffering over?

"This is no business of mine. I will be your Allie. This pain does not need to fester. Use it as fuel while we spar. I would like to see how strong you truly are." Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagome looked at him questioningly. He nodded.

Kagome then realized he was serious.

"Why do you want to help me?" She asked.

He gave a light smirk.

"I have a idiotic half brother, my father does the same for myself." He stated.

Kagome nodded.

In that second. She extended metal out of the palm of her hands to form fists.

'Thank you for this Lord Sesshomaru.'

She ran towards him.

With full force she swung her fist.

She was not going to hold back!

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. I have been very worried about your opinion of this story. I'm worried that y'all think it sucks. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

Thank you for the time you all have taken to read my story.


	9. Chapter 9: The masked Demon

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

Thank you for all the Follows, Favorites, Reviews, and to all the people who took the time to read my story! It means the world to me!:)

There are worse games to play.

* * *

One week later. Kagome's Dream.

* * *

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Katsuo, and Souta all laid on the ground. They seemed to be paralyzed on their backs in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

They could see, just not move.

It was odd. She knew Sesshomaru was too good strong for this. It had to be a dream.

Suddenly, mindless demons started jumping down from the trees. Preparing to kill them.

Kagome had to protect Souta!

When Kagome thought of Souta, her body was able to move again. She jumped up and pulled a sword from her palm slaying the demons left and right.

Sesshomaru got up next. He slung his acid whip at the enemy.

Lastly, Katsuo stood. He threw small balls of lighting that made each enemy explode on impact.

Souta did not get up. The three stood around Souta fighting to protect him until he was able to stand.

Katsuo yelled for him to get up.

No answer.

Sesshomaru commanded him next.

No answer.

Finally, Kagome yelled his name.

There was a giant burst of demonic energy that shot a silver beam into the sky as Souta still laid there.

An explosion followed soon after.

All the mindless demons fell in one strike.

The three stood around waited for the dust to clear.

When it did, Souta was replaced by a giant body of metal. It was the complete outline of Souta only ten feet tall. His entire metal body was sparking with spiritual energy as his eyes glowed white.

She heard laugher in the distance.

Katsuo, Kagome, Souta, and Sesshomaru all stood side by side as they faced the newcomer.

The man in the baboon mask stood with Hidou and two other people in the shadows.

Kagome drew a sword from her hand. As her and Souta ran at them.

She woke up.

* * *

Kagome sat up after the dream.

She sat there in silence for a moment as she thought of what happened in her dream.

'Could Souta possibly have that much potential? He is strong but he lacks in the confidence to fight on his own. This prophecy is to much to wrap his head around for someone his age. A thirteen year old should not have this on his chest.' Kagome thought.

* * *

Later that day.

* * *

"Souta, your not doing it right." Kagome said as she approached her brother.

They were in a clearing just outside the village.

She was showing him in steps how to create a metal hand. Starting with showing Souta how to cover his only hand with metal so that he could get the outline.

She stood a couple feet from him.

"Sis I'm never gonna get it at this rate!" Souta yelled with a growl.

"Souta calm down. We've only been at this a day. It took months for me to learn how to cover my hand. If you give up now you will never be able to lead the clan." Kagome said calmly.

Souta huffed as his only hand balled up in a fist at his side.

"All week all you've talked about is preparing me! We have our whole lives to train! Stop acting like your gonna die! You only think your not stronger than her because she let you believe it! You know a great deal in priestess and metal bending power! I've seen it! Enough sister." Souta yelled.

Kagome listened to what Souta was saying. Her eyes widened with each word that came from his mouth. Then she noticed the metal forming around his clenched fist.

'He triggers it in anger and doesn't even realize it.'

Then when he finished yelling Kagome heard the last part and she closed her eyes and looked to the side.

Kagome did not answer.

Souta knew then that he had hurt her.

"Kagome I-" Souta was interrupted as Kaede, Sesshomaru, and an old friend of Kagome's came into the clearing.

"Kagome, Kikyo is here." Kaede said.

Kagome turned to face Kaede ignoring Souta at the moment. His words sunk deep.

It was then she noticed her, her family, and Kilala.

"Sango your back!" Kagome yelled as she ran to hug her closest friend.

"Well duh! Me, Kohaku, and father went to the next village over. They needed help trying to fend off a demon invasion. I wouldn't ever leave Edo. It's my home." Sango said with a smile.

But then the smile faded.

"Kagome, Kaede told me everything. You can't lose to Kikyo." She said sadness was clear in her voice.

Kagome looked to the side again.

"I have to go greet my sister." Kagome said as she turned and walked past the group.

Kikyo was in Kaede's hut.

When Kagome made it to the hut, she walked in.

She was greeted by Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kagome stopped at the door.

"I assume you're here for what father left you?" Kagome said.

Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"What else?" She asked sarcastically.

It took all of Kagome to ignore her.

Kagome walked over to the corner of the room. She opened the box to get her journal with the necklace inside.

Kagome stood and turned to face Kikyo to hand it to her.

Kagome was stopped by a knife to the throat.

Kagome should have known better that there was more to this little 'visit'.

Kikyo jerked the journal from Kagome's hand.

"I want to make one thing very clear. Blood or not, you are not my sister. I will kill you. I have wanted to for a very long time. This prophecy just gives me a good reason to do it. You mean nothing to me. Worthless bitch." Kikyo growled out.

Kagome moved her neck forward into the knife just slightly with a smirk. Not enough to do any damage.

"Then what's stopping you? Your words and actions seem to disagree with each other. If you want to fight now just say it. We'll finish this here." Kagome said.

Though she didn't want to kill her sister, she didn't want to look weak either.

Kikyo withdrew her knife.

"I'll see you in a moon bitch." Kikyo said as she turned and walked out.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a concerned look as he walked out.

"Kagome be careful. She's planning something." Inuyasha whispered so Kikyo couldn't hear.

Kagome glared. "If your so concerned, why follow her?" She whispered back.

"Ask Sesshomaru." He said as he quickly ran to catch up to Kikyo who was already on her way out of the village.

Kagome was confused at Inuyasha's words but brushed it off. She would have to ask Sesshomaru later.

She walked out of the hut and started to walk back

She got about half way there when She felt the rain start to come down.

Something was off about this rain. It was hot?

After a moment of her standing there trying to figure out this rain. She started to get drowsy. She turned to look at the villagers and noticed they were paralyzed on the ground but awake.

She sensed a strong demonic energy in the distance where she was just at with her brother.

Souta!

She ran toward her brother. She wouldn't lose him to!

She had to fight this drowsiness.

When she made it to the clearing, Kaede was already on the ground.

Souta was sitting up in the grass. He could still speak.

This is what the rain has done to him?

Souta has more strength then a human obviously. He was just a young demon with much to learn. Controlling his power was part of that.

She looked to her left and noticed Sango, Kohaku, and their father Zabuza were on the ground. The Effects of the rain must have made it through the mask they were wearing. Kilala laid to next to them.

She then noticed Katsuo guarding the humans and Sesshomaru guarding her brother. They knew something was up as they waited for the attacker to show up.

She saw a barrier go up around her as the rain still poured down.

"Kagome behind you!" Katsuo yelled.

As Kagome turned she was faced with a swift kick to the face. She was knocked into the wall of the barrier.

She quickly got up.

She faced the attacker.

She looked into the eyes of the man who wore the baboon mask.

"Kagome no! Please get out of there! Run!" Souta yelled.

It was the man who took her father's life.

Both Sesshomaru and Katsuo knew there was no use in trying to break the barrier. It was useless. Only Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga could break it.

Due to Sesshomaru's plan. It was not best for the half breed to be here at the moment.

"You! You bastard! I'll end you!" Kagome yelled as she ran at the man.

She pulled a poll from her hand.

When she got within feet of the demon she slammed the poll into the dirt and used it to swing around to aim a kick at his face. He jumped back.

She sucked the poll back in her hand and formed her ball of spiritual energy in both hands.

She ran at him again.

She swung both hands and delivered kicks as he blocked each with shins and forearms.

She finally found an opening to hit his gut and swung.

He caught her wrist and quickly grabbed her other.

She felt a pulse go through her body. It seemed to make her body slowly go numb. He moved so his mouth was next to her ear.

He knew the demons in the area would be able to hear them.

"This rain is a nice touch don't you think? Though I didn't use it when your father died. I just needed it to slow your friends down." He paused watching the anger grow in Kagome's eyes.

So he continued with a smirk. "Hmm, this seems familiar. Ah yes. This is close to how your father died." He paused as she struggled in his grip.

"He got to close. He was in this very position you are when the numbness hit him too. Though I didn't have to hold both arms. I'll give you that. I had already beaten him to a pulp. He actually fought it for a good while. He got a few hits in. But after many useless attacks he fell, right on his back. I also made sure the villagers thought I was Sesshomaru. It was amusing. But do you want to know the best part?" The masked man paused with a chuckle.

By this point Kagome had many tears running down her face.

'Father.'

He still had his mouth next to her ear.

"He was so easy to take down. I had enough time to let him die slowly. Though he was numb all over I made him feel his pain. I let him suffer. He was the only one who knew I wasn't Sesshomaru. From what I can see. Your just as weak, if not weaker. I'll make you die slowly too. Your Precious brother and friends will watch you die a slow and painful death inside this barrier. They will be powerless. Your brother will watch you die the same way your father did." He said as he moved his hand to wrap around her neck.

His grip was tight.

Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't move. She knew this was it.

"Kagome! Snap out of it! Don't let him beat you! Don't let our father's warning be in vain!" Souta yelled

Something snapped in Kagome in that moment. Her spirit was almost broken.

Never again.

Kagome opened her eyes as she looked at the demon in front of her. Her eyes held determination.

The masked man had a smirk on his face. She was going to try to move.

Pointless.

Kagome weakly raised her hand to wrap around the demon's wrist tightly.

"You'll pay for that." Kagome said hoarsely as she sent a charge of spiritual energy throughout his body

The demon jumped back as his wrist looked fried. He was in obvious pain.

"Impossible!" He yelled.

The barrier dissipated.

Sesshomaru looked to Katsuo who nodded. He was letting him know that he would protect Souta while Sesshomaru helped.

Katsuo was not happy about it but he had more people to look after than him.

He wanted to be the one there beside Kagome.

Sesshomaru flashed to the masked demon and swung his acid claws.

He saw him coming.

He missed as the masked demon disappeared in a flash and reappeared ten feet away.

Did he just teleport?

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru what a pleasant surprise."

Sesshomaru jumped back as he landed next to Kagome.

She did not acknowledge Sesshomaru.

Kagome glared at the bastard as metal formed around her hands and arms. She then formed spiritual energy at her hands.

She flashed to him. He didn't expect it as she punched him in the gut. His stomach was steaming from the spiritual energy as he was sent flying. As soon as he hit a tree he disappeared in cloud of dust.

As did the rain and poison.

Kagome stood there panting.

She vowed that she would kill the bastard next time.

* * *

The next morning.

* * *

Kagome sat on a hill by herself so that the village was still in view. She could see Katsuo and Souta sparing.

"You fought well." She heard Sesshomaru, who stood behind her. She didn't even look at him.

"I froze up. Once he spoke of my father I lost myself. I might have been able to take him if he didn't. I won't let him have that effect on me next time. Thanks for your help." She said.

Sesshomaru walked up to where he stood beside where she was sitting. He too watched her brother.

"Hm, you seem to let your emotions control your actions. How have you not been killed yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome scoffed. "What I do is no concern of yours. Stop acting like you care. Why are you even here?" Kagome said as she got up and went to walk off.

Sesshomaru caught her arm. She turned to glare at him.

Silver met Amber in an intense glare.

"Believe it or not. I was very close with Kain. Do not think for a moment that I do not want revenge as badly as you do." He said.

She jerked her arm away. He spoke.

"Kagome," He began in a soft tone.

"You don't not need to take care of everyone else."

Kagome didn't look at him. Did he just say her name?

"I've always been this way."

He gave a deep chuckle.

"Kain would always say you had more human in you than demon." He said.

Kagome turned to look back at him with a small smile. "My father use to always say that to me. I was too nice for my own good. I miss him dearly."

"As do I."

* * *

A/N: More to come! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it sucked.


	10. Chapter 10: The truth

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. The character Hidou is based off Orochimaru from Naruto.

Thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorite, Reviewed, and to those who took the time to read my story. It means the world to me.

You guys are what keeps me motivated to update! Thank you all for being there through this story!

 **A cute little fox demon is coming in this chapter:)**

There are worse games to play.

* * *

Kagome was looking for Sesshomaru. She wanted to know what was up with Inuyasha. She stepped inside Kaede's hut and was faced with an awkward situation.

Sesshomaru and Katsuo having a conversation with Kaede. How could she pull Sesshomaru off to the side without giving Katsuo the wrong idea?

Ugh! Why did it matter? He cheated! And well, it's not like She had feelings for Sesshomaru. He's a Lord. Feelings for him would just be wasted.

She inwardly sighed. Fuck it.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Both men and Kaede turned to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

She felt a little nervous with everyone looking at her.

"Uh, can I talk to you. Please?" She asked.

Sesshomaru turned away from Kagome to look at Kaede. "Excuse us for a moment."

Kaede lightly bowed. "Of course."

Sesshomaru turned and walked passed Kagome.

"Let's go metal bender." He said as he walked out the door.

Kagome gave an annoyed sigh.

She caught Katsuo's eye as she turned and walked out.

He seemed to be curious of what she was going to say to Sesshomaru.

The two walked to the edge of the village where they turned to face each other.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that said 'speak.'

She looked in his eyes.

"As you know Kikyo visited me yesterday. Inuyasha was there. When Kikyo was out of hearing range, he said to watch out for her and that you had a plan. What are you guys not telling me?" She asked.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he turned to walk away. Not something he would usually do.

"Don't act like I just wasted your time! If my sister is planning something I have a right to know Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned his head to face her.

"Leave it alone. You couldn't handle it at the moment. You are still mourning." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and continued walking.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Don't ignore me! This is my business too!" Kagome said as she ran to stand in front of him. He stopped walking.

"Please, tell me." She begged.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes searching for any doubt of her wanting to know.

There was none.

"Very well. Are you sure? I will not ask you again." He said.

She nodded.

Sesshomaru looked at her. She could visually see the sadness in his eyes which was odd for him.

"Your father was killed because someone asked The demon to do it."

Kagomes eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"If I continue, you must be the one to tell your brother this. Understood?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Who asked him to do it?" She asked.

Sesshomaru didn't asnwer for a moment.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked her dead in the eyes.

"Your mother."

Sesshomaru was obviously one to not beat around the bush. But a part of him didn't want to see Kagome hurt. He knew not why.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"W-why would she?" She asked.

She knew her mother was cruel and plain evil, but she did not expect this. She even cried when father died! How could she?!

"According to the half breed, You mother wanted a different mate. It was the masked man. She wanted to be with him. The only way to separate a mating is through death. I am aware that Your sister Knows yet stays with them. The half breed said that ever since your kid brother lost his hand that she has become mad. That is why he is spying. That was what he was supposed to do so we could report it to father. I'm honestly shocked your mother hasn't caught on to his spying. But He's keeping an eye on the situation. Kain was a close friend of his as well." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was in shock.

"S-She had that demon kill father?" Kagome said with widened eyes. Kagome let the tears fall down her face.

Sesshōmaru started to walk passed her.

"I knew you were not prepared."

She raised her hands to cry into them as she fell to her knees.

When Sesshomaru got twenty feet from her he stopped walking as he listened to her sobs. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so. He just told her what she asked to hear. He even made sure she could handle it.

He finally walked away.

* * *

Souta ran to the edge of the village looking for his sister when he saw her on her knees crying into her hands. Lord Sesshomaru was walking away.

He would check on his sister then ask Sesshomaru what was going on.

He ran to his sister and kneeled in front of her.

"Sis what's wrong?" He asked.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her brothers shoulders as she cried. He just held his sister until she was ready to talk. It must have been bad enough to where she couldn't even speak.

When she was done she raised her head up. "Souta, I need to tell you about something." She said trying not to continue crying.

When she was done telling him everything it was Souta turn to sob as Kagome held her brother. They both just sat there crying.

How could this happen? They knew their mother was cruel. But they didn't know it was this bad.

* * *

The next morning.

* * *

Kagome was NOT in a good mood.

She had asked Kaede if there was an old building that she could use to forge tools for them. Kaede pointed her in the right direction.

Though she had been working for an hour she already had coal smudges on her. This wasn't home. So she had less resources. It was almost painful to forge.

It was only something she did with her father and brother.

Someone walked in. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. She continued hammering.

"Get out." She said bitterly.

Katsuo stood behind her at the door.

"Please, just let me speak. I haven't talked to you in so long. I've been trying to give you space. Just please hear me out." Katsuo begged.

She continued hammering.

"Whatever." She said.

He looked at the back of her head.

"Words can never express my regret. It was never my intention to sleep with your sister. But I won't sit here and make excuses. I fucked up. I get that. I will never deserve your forgiveness. But I will ask for it. Please give me one more chance to be with you Kagome. Please." He begged.

The room got incredibly cold even with the fire going.

"Katsuo! Your finished!"

In a flash, Kagome grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him through the wall of the building.

Seeing Katsuo hit the dirt was like a pebble being skipped across the water.

He finally smacked right into a tree.

* * *

Sesshomaru was having a conversation with Kaede, Souta, and Zabuza as the heard a loud crash not far from them. They turned and ran towards it.

When they got there Katsuo was sitting up on the ground and Kagome stood in the middle of a giant hole that was in the building.

There was still pieces of wood falling from the hole in the hut and dust was now forming around where Katsuo had skidded to a stop against a tree.

Kaede shook her head knowing what this was about.

"He'll never learn." Kaede said.

She stepped out of the hole in the building and stepped onto the grass.

"Bastard! You just can't wrap your tiny brain around how bad you messed up. You fucked my damn sister! While we were together! You want me to forgive you just like that? And then give you another damn chance?! Are you crazy?" Kagome stopped five feet from him.

"You already broke my heart once. I won't allow it again." Kagome said.

The four on the side watched.

Sesshomaru never knew he had done that to her. That would explain her reaction to him.

Kagome formed metal around her clinched fists as Katsuo stood.

She was seething. To be honest he was very intimidated.

This was Kagome. Her temper scared him more than any being out there. She even had it while they were together. Boy did he miss it.

She was ready to beat his ass. She was ready to take him down! No holding back this time.

"Help me please! I need help! It's my village."

Everyone turned toward the entrance of the village. A small fox demon ran into the village. He was panicking.

Kagome and Sango dropped what they were doing and ran to the young fox. BKagome sucked the metal back into her hand.

When Kagome made it to the fox, she picked Him up.

"What village?" She asked.

"Shinki." He said with tears going down his face.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo. Just please hurry, my father was fending them off." He said.

Kaede nodded at Kagome as she took Shippo and turned towards her hut to care for the young fox.

"I'm gonna go get my father. Kohaku will stay." Sango said as she ran to get her father.

Kagome turned to Katsuo who was standing where he was. She looked at him.

"I'll deal with you later. Souta is staying here. I will trust you this once. Protect him." She said.

Katsuo looked at her. "With my life. Always." He said.

Kagome looked at him in the eyes for a moment before she turned and went to Sango, Kilala, Zabuza, and Sesshomaru.

'Of course he had to go.' Kagome thought with an eye roll.

"Let's go." She said as they all ran out of the village.

"Shinki is thirty minutes on foot from Edo. Ten minutes from the sky." Sango said.

"Everyone stop." Sesshomaru commanded.

Everyone did.

"Demon slayers on the demon cat. Miko we will go on my cloud. We have to spare as many from that village as we can." Sesshomaru commanded.

They got on Kilala. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Uh." She said.

"Come closer miko. We need to leave." He said gesturing towards himself with his hand.

Sesshomaru could tell she was nervous.

She moved to where she stood half a foot from him. He turned to look forward as Sesshomaru and Kilala took to the sky. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for a moment.

Yes he was handsome. Very handsome. But Kagome was sure many females thought so. He could probably have any female he wanted to. There was no point on letting herself fall for this demon. She would probably just get hurt again. She looked away from him to Sango who was on Kilala with her father.

She had to stop thinking out it

The village came into view

As the fox kit had said. His father was fending them off. Due to the scene around them everyone was already dead. Mindless demons fell at the male foxes hand. He must of been powerful. He was in human form.

But he did have a gash on his chest.

Kagome jumpped off Sesshomaru's Cloud. They weren't too high.

She formed a metal fist as she crushed two with her landing.

An ogre demon ran at her.

Man, how she hated them.

She jumped in the air to gain momentum. When she landed she punched the demon so hard that it was sent into many other demons killing them on impact as they hit.

The others landed and started fighting them off after twenty minutes or so they were all taken down.

The group faced the fox demon as he looked at them causously.

"Hi, Shippo is safe. He's in our village." Kagome said as she took a small step in the foxes direction.

She could see the relief in his eyes.

"Thank you. Where is your village?" He asked in a deep voice.

Shippo was the spitting image of him.

"Edo." She said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kaname." He said.

Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm Kagome. This is Lord Sesshomaru, Sango, Zabuza, and Kilala." Kagome said as she gestured towards everyone.

Kaname bowed at Lord Sesshomaru and then stood once again.

"Miss Kagome, please take me to my son." Kaname asked.

It's not that he couldn't find him, it's just he didn't want to intrude on another village. But he would find his son with or without their help.

* * *

They made it back to Edo.

* * *

The group was walking towards the gate of Edo.

Kagome had already taken a liking to Kaname.

"Father!" Shippo yelled running out of Kaede's hut.

Kaname kneeled down to catch his crying son in a hug. She was so happy for Shippo. But she was also sad. She missed her father.

Kaede walked up.

"Let's get the wound treated." Kaede said.

Kaname nodded as everyone went back to Kaedes hut.

When he was finished being bandaged up, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kaede, Kaname, Shippo, Sango, Zabuza, Kohaku, Kilala, Souta, and Katsuo all went outside to sit around a non fire.

It probably wasn't a good idea cause the smoke and the demons around but they all were very safe. Some of the most powerful demons in the West were in this village. Also, the weak demons were scared away by the strong ones aura.

Kagome looked at Kaname.

"What happened to your village?" She asked.

Kaname looked at her.

"We were on our way back when the village was being attacked. In all honesty, I was the village leader. We did have a weak village but I never expected anything to attack it. Everyone that could fight by my side did. But I couldn't save anyone. Then my son said he would go get help. I didn't like the idea but I knew if he could get to safety then everything would be okay." He said.

Kagome nodded "I understand. Your welcome to stay with us until you find your way." Kagome said with a smile.

Kaname nodded. "Thank you. We are very grateful." He said.

* * *

Kagome sat alone in Kaede's hut meditating. She had one month to train. She didn't care who with. Hell she'd work with Katsuo if she had to. She knew Sesshomaru, Katsuo, Kaede, Kaname, and even Souta could teach her stuff.

Could she get it done though?

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if it sucked.


	11. Chapter 11: Katsuo's pain & Her training

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

I wanted to take this time to thank all the people who followed, favorited, reviewed, and took the time to read my story. (Even if you didn't like it.) It means the world to me. :)

There Are Worse Games To Play.

* * *

Souta was walking around looking for Katsuo.

That damned demon was too much of a loner! Ugh.

Finally he sensed him at the shrine where he first went to to talk to his father.

He walked up beside the taller demon and waited for him to speak.

Kain just started intently on the shrine.

Souta looked into his eyes. The pain was clear.

"Talking to dad?" Souta asked.

Katsuo shook his head and looked at Souta out of the corner of his eye.

"My brother."

Soutas eyes widened.

"Did you get your revenge?"

Katsuo's bangs covered his eyes as he bowed his head.

He was remembering his past.

* * *

Twelve years ago. Katsuo was seven years old. (Katsuo had been friends with Kagome and her family for a little over a year.)

* * *

"Hey Katsuo! How r you today?" Young Katsuo looked up into his brothers eyes with a big smile.

His brother was seven years older. Twice his age. His name was Tatsumi.

"Nii-San, train with me! Father thinks I'm not strong enough! I want to be as strong as you so I can live to his standards! He's so proud of you!" Katsuo said with bright blue eyes.

Tatsumi smiled kindly as he kneeled in front of his smaller brother.

"Katsuo, you will be much stronger than me one day. But until then. I vow to protect you no matter what." Tatsumi smiles with his matching eyes.

* * *

One month later.

* * *

Katsuo stood over his dead parents. His family was the last of his clan. Now it was just him and his brother.

He had just got done watching his brother kill his parents.

His brother was long gone now with a bright flash of lightning.

'I vow to kill him!' He thought.

* * *

Present time.

* * *

"I did get my revenge. After I broke your sisters heart I left to find him. After I did, it was a bloody battle. But I won. I went to Bokuseno to make sure I didn't have any clan members left that I knew of."

Katsuo paused as his teeth was clinched and a tear rolled down his face.

Souta's eyes widen.

"That was when I learned the truth. My father wanted to kill me bacause I was to weak. My brother killed my parents to protect me. He didn't tell me the truth because he didn't want to ruin how I saw them. I killed him." He wipes the tear away and looked at Souta.

"I've made such foolish decisions in my life. But I swear to you, I will protect you and Kagome. I love her. I know it's too late but I can't help it. If I could move on I would. I think of you as my own brother. You and Kagome are all I have left, even if she hates me." Katsuo said.

Souta looked at Katsuo.

"I'm so sorry." Souta said.

* * *

Three hours later.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome crossed blades.

Kagome glared as she swung. Sesshomaru jumped back and swung his acid whip.

It grazed her cheek. That acid hurt like hell!

They were surrounded by their friends though they stayed a good distance away in the clearing.

"Damn it!" Kagome was pissed. Sesshomaru was trying to show her a move and she just couldn't master it.

"Calm down. You will never be able to catch on if you can't keep a calm head." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru paused as He went on to think of something else.

"Miko, listen closely. I will show you something different. We will come back to that." He said.

Kagome nodded her head and paid attention.

"It is known that you, as a Kinzoku clan member can make any metal weapon come from the palm of your hand." He paused again as he extended two fingers out to the side as his whip came from his hand.

"What can you make to form a weapon like this?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

She brought her thumb and first finger to her chin in thought.

There were many options. But there was only one that stood out.

She smirked as she looked at him.

She extended her hand as a very long chain came out of the palm of her hand.

He nodded at her. Then he swung his whip at her.

She swung the chain but he sliced it in half. She had to duck so she wouldn't lose her head.

She sucked what was left of the chain back into her hand.

Sesshomaru's looked at her.

"After much practice you will be able to stop my whip with the harder metal that you form. Now make a shield."

Kagome nodded as she extended her hand out in front of her. Metal came out like a wall as it soon covered in front of her but it was still attached to her palm.

Suddenly she felt a hard hit on it. She was looking at a dent that was right in front of her face.

She sweat dropped. What the hell did he just do?!

This training will be the death of her!

After many hours of brutal training with Sesshomaru, she finally got a break.

She fell back right on her back panting in the middle of the field they were training in.

He didn't even break a damn sweat! Ugh!

"You did well. At this rate if we train everyday with everyone's help, you will win against the enemies you and your brother will face." He said.

Kagome nodded.

She just wanted to protect her brother. That's all she wanted.

* * *

One month later.

* * *

Kagome would face Kikyo anytime. Night or day. Kagome was ready when she was. Though she did not want to kill her sister.

Kagome looked at Kaede. Sesshomaru, Sango, Kilala, Souta, Katsuo, Kaname, Shippō, and Kagome were all leaving for the western castle. The plan was to deliver which ever sibling won to the west so that they and Souta could find what was left of the Kinzoku clan.

Sesshomau had a good feeling about Kagome winning.

She was trained by himself, Kaname, Zabuza, Kaede, and even Katsuo. Even though she hated it, she was willing to learn from anyone.

They all started their journey. Sesshomaru lead.

He made it clear that there was a village a couple miles ahead. They would get supplies there. It would take days before they reached the western lands castle.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :) Let me know! More to come!


	12. Chapter 12: Standing on your own

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha! If I did then Kagome would be with Sesshomaru! That's why I made this!

I just wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, and to those who took the time to read my story. (Even if you didn't like it) it means the world to me!

* * *

There are worse games to play.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in the lead. Shippo and Kaname were behind him. Sango and Kilala were behind Shippo and Kaname. Kagome was next.

Souta and Katsuo were in the back talking.

They had been working on trying to make his metal hand. He can do it. Just not for very long. He had practiced everyday to work on it.

Kagome heard Souta laugh.

Souta loved Katsuo as his brother. Katsuo was the brother he had never had. That's one thing she loved about Souta. He could look at someone and forgive their past. He was too kind for his own good.

Sango and Kilala stepped up to Kaname and talked to them. Katsuo came up beside her and they walked in slience. Souta ran to talk to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry about your family and brother Katsuo." She said without looking at him.

He looked at her questioningly.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I have a brother who adores you. But is more loyal to sister, Remember that." She said as she gave him a quick glance and looked ahead again.

Katsuo nodded.

"When Hidou attacked you both and I came back, it had been a week since I killed him." Katsuo said.

Kagome nodded.

"What else did he tell you?" Katsuo asked.

Kagome stopped walking and looked at him.

He looked into her silver eyes. He loved her so much.

"That we are all you have left. But your wrong. Look around you. We are all here for you. I can't love you like I use to. I just can't. You hurt me badly. But I will allow you to be my friend."

He was so happy.

Katsuo nodded as he looked towards the group that was walking away.

"You have moved on haven't you?" He asked.

Kagome looked away. She couldn't answer.

Katsuo slightly smiled as they continued walking again.

"I hope he feels the same way. You deserve to be happy. He would be crazy not to feel the same way. And don't worry I won't tell him." Katsuo said as he smiled.

She looked at Katsuo she could see the pain in his eyes.

He had messed up. Kagome couldn't let him back in.

But she knew who he was talking about.

She deeply cared for Lord Sesshomaru. Even if the chances of him feeling the same way were very slim.

This last month he had trained her more than anybody. Each attack. Each clash of blades she was close to him. She needed that. She had promised herself that she wouldn't fall for him. But every glance from him. Every time they spoke, the hook in Kagome had went deeper.

Katsuo nudged her shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"just try not show him your Pervy side right away." Katsuo laughed.

Kagome stopped walking. She clinches her fist in front of her chest as a vain poped out of the side of her forehead in anger.

No. He. Did. Not!

"YOUR ONE TO TALK ASSHOLE!" Kagome yelled.

The entire group turned to looked at Kagome and Katsuo.

Katsuo ducked as she swung her fist at him.

Sesshomaru smirked. That Kagome sure was a spitfire. Of course he didn't hear the conversation, but he did enjoy her company.

* * *

After some time they had made it to the small village. The group all went there separate ways to get supplies.

Kagome walked around looking for her supplies. She could tell this was a demon village. A lot of the demons suppressed their aura. This was interesting.

Kagome had walked up to a fruit stand. She felt someone nudge her as they ran by but someone caught her and pulled her into an alley.

She looked behind her and a demon smiled at her.

She stood upright.

"Your new aren't you?" He asked.

She turned to fully face him.

He had long black hair and red eyes.

She couldn't put her finger on it but he was familiar.

Kagome smiled anyways.

"Yeah, I'm just passing through. Thanks for your help."

The demon nodded with a smiled. She saw fangs. She turned to walk away.

The demon took her hand.

"Wait, I must know your name."

Kagome smiled. This demon was starting to creep her out.

"Kagome. You?" She said with a light smile.

The demon gave a smile as his eyes turned lustful.

This Guy was going to rape her!

"Onigumo." With that he reached forward and grabbed her arm. It with arm-breaking force.

His other hand intertwined his fingers with her other hand as he slammed her against the wall.

"I'll soon have you screaming my name." He said.

She felt a rush of fear go through her. It was dreadful! This demon was going to take her virginity! It was only meant for the one she loved and it wasn't this weirdo!

She thought for a second. Would Sesshomaru come save her?

No! She wouldn't let anyone man-handle her! What was the point of all that training if she couldn't face some dickhead like this! She shouldn't be leaning on Sesshomaru.

She then remembered Katsuo's words.

"I know you care for him. No matter how much I can't stand it the only way to catch his eyes is to be strong. Show him you don't need his protection. He needs a strong woman to help him rule the West not some weak female. If you truly care for him show him you want to be at his side and that you are worthy of it. Though I know you are. He does not think so. Prove him wrong."

He had said that to her that as something to think about. She would prove to him that she was strong. That she could keep up! That she could stand at his side!

The hand that was holding hers had a grip but not for long. She opened her palm and a metal pole came out going through his own.

He yelled in pain as he staggered back ripping the rod out.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

She stepped forward.

"I'll teach you to be respectful to women! Your finished!" She yelled.

A sword quickly came from her hand and went through the demon on the right side.

In that same instant a pale hand with two purple stripes on the wrist went through the demons stomach on the left side.

The hand was removed.

Kagome did not removed her blade. She just let go of it.

Onigumo fell to the ground dead.

Kagome was faced with Sesshomaru. She looked into his amber eyes. She didn't even sense him coming.

"Thank you, but I had him." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I know." That's all he said before he turned and walked the other way.

She watched his back as he walked away. When he walked out of the alley she looked back at the dead body next to her.

She hated killing. But that guy didn't need to be doing that.

* * *

Five minutes earlier.

* * *

Katsuo stopped as he came across a homeless demon. He sat on the ground holding a cup for money.

Katsuo gave him some. With a nod the homeless demon thanked him.

Katsuo was walking down the village streets with his hands in his pockets and eyes closed. Souta was in the next street over and Kagome was on the other side of the village.

He sensed a disturbance in Kagome's aura.

He jumped onto the roof tops. He ran along them until he reached where she was. He looked over the edge of the building. She was in an alleyway.

Kagome had used her metal bending abilities to stab a demon. Sesshomaru was behind the demon with his hand through him.

He let out a sigh of relief as he turned and ran towards Souta.

She was safe. He was grateful. He was not a fan of Sesshomaru. Kagome was supposed to be his. But he messed that up.

If he didn't, he would've had a chance.

Maybe he wouldn't have went after his brother. He didn't want to while he had Kagome. She made reality bareable.

He had so many regrets in his life. Of course after his parents were killed, Kain took him in. Kagome's family was the best thing that happened to him.

When Kikyo had confronted him, he was against it at first. Hell, his beast hated the bitch. He didn't like her. She had always been a whore in his eyes. But he needed a rut.

When Kagome caught him, well his world came crashing down. He realized his mistake. He loved her. He fucked up.

When he woke up after she knocked him out, he was across the clearing with his pants down to his ankles and his manhood out. It was so embarrassing.

He stood and pulled up his pants. He knew explaining himself would do no good. He wanted to be there to apologize.

It was then he came to a conclusion. He would go after his brother. He would leave and not return until he took out his revenge. When he did, he would return to face Kagome's wrath.

"I'm so proud of you as your older brother. I will always love you." He remembered his brothers last words. He didn't even stay to watch the life leave his eyes. He knew he had won.

He hated how he didn't even take into consideration his brothers story. The way he had lived his life until now was disappointing. He had only caused pain to the people he cared for most.

When he noticed Kagome's interest in Sesshomaru, it hurt. It was something he would probably never be okay with. He loved Kagome with all his being. But she deserved the best. It most certainly wasn't himself.

As long as Kagome was happy then that's all that mattered to him.

Katsuo didn't know if he would ever move on. Right now, His main concern was making sure Kagome defeated Kikyo. After they were settled with there clan he would leave. He would let Sesshomaru have her and she would help him with the West.

He had to worry about continuing his clan when the time came. He was the last. And he swore right then that he would be faithful towards his future mate.

When he saw Souta he jumped off the roof and landed right next to him.

Souta gave a slight jump.

"Please don't tell me I scared you.." Katsuo said with a slight laugh.

Souta laughed nervously.

"No way man." He said.

Katsuo rolled his eyes.

They noticed Sesshomaru approaching.

They stopped walking until he stood a few feet away.

"Gather everyone at the front gate. I will discuss our next plan of action." He said.

They nodded as the three of them jumped in different directions.

When they all made it to the village gates, they gathered around to wait for Sesshomaru to speak.

"I don't sense the half breed or Kikyo in range. It will be at least two days before they make it to face us. We will stay in an inn in this village over night and move on in the morning. I will pay for three rooms. " He paused as he looked towards Shippo and Kaname.

"You two will have a room." He said.

He looked towards Souta and Katsuo.

"You both will be with me."

Him and Katsuo needed to protect Souta since he was the next Kinzoku clan leader.

He looked towards Kagome, Sango, and Kilala. "You three will stay together."

Everyone nodded as they walked towards the inn.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed!

They will come face to face with Kikyo next chapter.

...

Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13: A new pair of Red eyes

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

 _ **TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!**_

Thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, reviewed, and to those who took the time to read my story.

There are worse games to play Chapter 13: A new pair of red eyes.

* * *

Everyone had went to their rooms. Kagome currently sat on the mat with her back to the wall.

She remembered back to when they first got into the rooms.

Kagome was the one closing their door. When she did, she noticed Sesshomaru closing his own which was directly across from hers. Shippo's was next to Sesshomaru's

When Kagome made eye contact with Sesshomaru they held each other's gaze for a second before Kagome majorly blushed as slammed the door as she slid it closed. She heard Sango laugh behind her as she turned her head to stick her tongue out at the slayer playfully.

And now here she sat, facing the wall on her mat thinking of how embarrassed she was that she could only get nervous when he looked at her.

"You Alright?" Sango asked her.

Kagome looked at her and noticed Sango wasn't looking at her. Her focus was on Kilala as she continued petting her as she slept.

"I'm fine." Was all she said.

Sango turned her full attention towards Kagome.

"I'm clearly not stupid." Sango said challenging Kagome.

Kagome finally glared at the slayer.

"What do you want me to do Sango? Just give me some bright idea?" Kagome said with a bit of annoyance and sarcasm in her tone.

Sango shrugged her shoulders and went back to petting Kilala.

Kagome let out a sigh as she brought her knees to her chest.

"It's not like I can go tell him I have feeling for him. Katsuo is over there and well, he probably has many suitors. I also promised myself I wouldn't love another." She said.

Sango looked at her and stopped petting Kilala.

"It wouldn't hurt to start from there." Sango said.

Kagome silently stood without a response.

"Where are you-" Sango was interrupted by Kagome.

"I'll be back." She said as she stood up and walked out. Closing the door behind her, Kagome sensed the people in the other rooms.

All had a steady heart beat except one. She couldn't tell who, but they were in Sesshomaru's room.

Kagome stepped up to the door and raised her hand to knock.

She froze once her hand got close enough.

What the hell was she even gonna say? What if he laughed at her? What if he killed her where she stood? Maybe she should wait. She decided to wait. To let her feelings stir.

Fuck.

She figured it was Katsuo anyways. He has always had trouble sleeping at night. She didn't feel like dealing with him.

Kagome stepped back and walked down the halls until she made it outside the building.

She quickly jumped on its roof and sat down. She looked around at the roofs for the village they were in. The candles were all blown out. The whole village stayed in darkness at night. The only thing that lighted her way was the moon and stars.

She looked up at them and decided to lean back to look at them. It had been a long time sense she watched them.

It was then she felt a bulge coming from just above her breast. She felt of it and pulled it out. It was her necklace from her father. How she forgot about it? She sat up to look at it.

She wrapped her hand around it and held it gently. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheek.

She let out a sigh as her thoughts drifted to her father.

It was just her on the roof so she started to speak to her father.

"Father, I don't understand why I have to kill Kikyo. I don't want to. This prophecy has brought pain to so many. So many people count on me. I have trained until my hands bled from blisters. But I know that if I faced her right now I couldn't kill her. I've just never felt so confused before." She said.

After a moment she stood and started to jump from roof to roof. Finally she made it to a clearing outside the village.

She jumped up into a tree and sat there to relax. She leaned her back against the wood. She closed her eyes.

She just wanted to be alone. Away from all of her worries even for a moment.

* * *

"Woman" She heard.

"Miko" She heard again. She opened her eyes and looked down.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru sorry I didn't hear you at first." She said as she jumped down.

She landed in front of him.

He looked her dead in the eyes.

How long had she been asleep? It was still dark. So maybe not too long,

"It is not safe for you to be out here. Kikyo could come out of nowhere and you would be unprepared. Fight be damned." He said to her.

She lightly nodded as she looked towards the village.

"Sorry."

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"No, Something is off about their auras." He said talking about Kikyo's group.

Kagome nodded.

"There are a few things I'd like to test on your power. Create a metal wall and I will put my full force into an attack of brute strength." He stated.

 _Might as well._

She nodded as she jumped back away from him.

She extended her hand so he seen the palm of her hand. She wrapped her hand around her wrist. He watched the metal come from her.

She couldn't see him anymore. There was a wall of metal blocking her view.

All of a sudden she felt a hard punch against the metal followed by the sound of knuckles popping. She didn't see any dents.

The wall was digging into the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?" She asked sucking the metal back into her hand.

He lightly smirked as he came into view.

"Your concern is not needed. I assure you." He said.

She nodded at him.

"Now, I have been speaking with Katsuo on your progress. He has notified me that you have created a new attack." He said.

She nodded once again.

"I have. I will show you but it is an attack that will have to be done in close range since I have not mastered it yet." She stated as she stepped back to where she was twenty foot from him.

She moved her hand to where the palm of her hand was towards the sky. A rotating ball of spiritual energy the size of her palm hovered just above her hand.

With a quick twitch of her hand, metal shards entered the ball of spiritual energy spinning with it.

She lifted her hand in that moment as if presenting it to him.

"Interesting." He paused as he observed it.

"Any being with demonic energy would get a great amount of damage from this. When you attack with this the metal shards should cut an opening in the body of the one your attacking and allow the spiritual energy to flow in killing them." He stated.

Kagome nodded.

"Exactly. Katsuo helped me form it." She stated.

Out of the corner of there eyes Sesshomaru and Kagome saw a light purple vortex spiraling mid air.

"What the-?" Kagome looked confused.

"Prepare yourself." Sesshomaru warned drawing his sword the Miko had made him.

She glances at him for a moment. It was the first time that he had used it since her father had died. Maybe he was wanting to try it out once again.

It made her warm inside knowing that she had helped him even it was just crafting him a sword

She looked up to his face. He was glaring.

Sesshomaru knew what was to follow. It was a comrade of his. She had grown up with Inuyasha. She was like a little sister to him. Anytime the vortex showed she was going to teleport to where he was. Trouble was sure to follow. And honestly, he just wanted to test out his sword once again.

They both heard blades clashing as a monk with a small ponytail jumped from the vortex. He fell over as soon as he fell out. He had a cut across his chest and a stab wound in his gut.

Inuyasha followed holding a girl about Souta's age bridal style. When he landed she sat her down and she ran for Lord Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had a stab wound in his arm. The girl was uninjured.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Moriko is still in there! She saved me and Lord Inuyasha with Lord Miroku's help!"

"I am glad you are safe Rin." He responded

The said woman jumped out of the vortex letting it close behind her.

She immediately fell to the ground on hands and knees.

She coughed blood from her mouth.

She had black hair and red eyes.

She had a stab wound in her gut and small cuts all over her body.

Blood flowed from the wound.

She collapsed.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the woman's side.

Kagome didn't know who the woman was. She smelled like she had some Kinzoku in her blood.

And the young girl with Lord Sesshomaru was human? She thought Lord Sesshomaru hated humans. But then again, that was only a rumor.

Sesshomaru walked over to the woman.

"Half breed, carry the monk. I will carry her." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down and picked her up bridal style.

He turned to look at Rin and Kagome.

"You both need to follow us. The ones who did this to them are nearby. Moriko can not teleport very far while injured like this." He stated as Inuyasha picked up Moriko and they were on they're way.

Moments later Inuyasha took Miroku into the room Souta and Katsuo were in. Sesshomaru, Moriko, and Rin followed Kagome into the room her and Sango were sharing,

Inuyasha quickly sat Miroku down.

Katsuo looked at the human.

"You know he's dead right?" Katsuo asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at Katsuo and down to Miroku.

"His heart was just beating!"

Katsuo jumped up and was on the other side of Miroku kneeling. Inuyasha was kneeled on the other side.

"If thats the case then move! Souta, go in the next room with the two foxes now! I may be able to shock his heart back into rhythm." Katsuo said as he opened the top part of the monks robe and flatened out his hand and electricity surrounded it.

Souta got up and quickly went to the foxes.

Souta knew Katsuo wasn't being mean. He was looking out for him and the human. Souta did not know what he was doing in there.

"Move!" Katsuo said as Inuyasha scooted back on his knees and moved his hands.

Katsuo placed his hand mid chest and Miroku jolted.

It didn't work.

"Is there anyone else injured?" He asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes Moriko is in Kagome's room. Sesshomaru and two other girls are in there too." Inuyasha said.

Katsuo nodded.

"I need you to get Kagome or Lord Sesshomaru. I need some of Kagome's herbs and wraps. Go now." Katsuo said.

Inuyasha ran out of the room to go get them.

Yes, Inuyasha did have a problem with being told what to do, but he had to trust Katsuo.

Katsuo looked at the monk. As he filtered his hand with electricity again. This tine the electricity would be stronger.

He placed his hand on the monk's bare chest.

Miroku jolted again.

It didn't work.

"One more time. The wound must be deeper than it looks. From the look of it, he's also lost alot of blood." Katsuo said to himself.

Who was this human man? Why did Inuyasha need him saved so badly? In all honesty he didn't know him nor care. But he was the only one here with the ability to shock his heart back into rhythm.

Inuyasha came back in with Sesshomaru on his heels.

Luckily Kagome always wore things with pockets for the herbs. Kagome also kept small wraps for wounds.

Sesshomaru laid the herbs and wraps beside Katsuo.

"Wait Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as Katsuo moved his hand forward to shock Miroku once again.

They heard a light thumping.

"Inuyasha grind up the herbs. He'll be fine."

* * *

Kagome was applying the herbs to the Moriko demoness.

Who was she to Lord Sesshomaru? A lover? A friend? She knew they didn't share blood. So, What was it?

She got up and went to go check on the monk. Sango knew to keep an eye on the demoness.

Kagome knocked on the door.

"Enter." She heard Lord Sesshomaru's voice.

When she did she went to the monk and kneeled infront of Katsuo and summoned her sprital energy. Lord Sesshomaru stood alone now that they had Miroku settled.

Katsuo watched Kagome as she healed the monk the best she could.

He silently stared at her for a moment in longing.

Sesshomaru noticed this.

"Kagome, save your energy. You'll be facing Kikyo soon. The monk is fine now. He just needs rest." Katsuo said.

Kagome looked up to him and glared for a moment then looked back down at the monk.

"I'm just healing him enough the decrease the chances of infection."

After a moment Kagome's power ceased and she stood to walk out.

"Miko," She heard. She stopped just before she opened the door and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you." He said.

Kagome bowed her head, then walked out to the room the women shared.

After about an hour Kagome sat there as the demoness slept.

Inuyasha walked in.

"How is she?" He asked with a worried look as he walked over and kneeled beside her.

"She's asleep. The herbs should help her heal quickly. I give her a day or two to heal. Possibly somewhere in between." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha looked worried.

"What is she to you?" Kagome asked quietly and she was sitting against the wall with her legs stretched out completely.

"She's a friend of mine."

"Oh well, she will recover."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's wounds.

"Come here. Let me heal you. I'm a terrible friend." Kagome said as she kneeled in front of Inuyasha as she healed hum.

"T-thank you." Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome let out a small smile as she was focused on the wound.

"What? Shocked that I'd want to heal you?"

Inuyasha scoffed with a light smirk.

* * *

Three more hours passed.

* * *

Inuyasha did not leave Moriko's side.

Kagome constantly checked on the both of the injured.

She was currently checking on Moriko when she heard her grunt.

Kagome looked down at the demoness who had just opened her eyes.

Red eyes turned towards Inuyasha instantly.

"Lord Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked eyeing the half demon.

"I'm fine, stop calling me Lord. You know that gets on my nerves. I ain't gotta a stick up my ass like Sesshomaru!" He said.

Moriko heard a giggle on the other side of her.

She saw silver eyes.

"Your a Kinzoku aren't you?" Moriko asked weakly.

Kagome nodded.

Moriko looked at Kagome.

"Your the one who healed me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I will say due to the other Kinzoku I met, that you are the good sibling, aren't you?" Kagome nodded again.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to Lord Sesshomaru." Moriko said trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't. You lay down. Sango, can you go check on the monk and get Lord Sesshomaru to come here?"

Sango nodded as she stood.

She had never met the monk.

She left the room to go to Sesshomaru. Moriko looked at Kagome.

"I'm Half Kinzoku. My mother was Kinzoku. But I don't know what my father was. I've never met him."

Kagome nodded.

"My father was Kinzoku. He's dead though. But my mother is Batshit crazy and she fell for the demon who killed my father. We don't know much about him yet.

With a knock of warning on the door Sesshomaru walked in.

"Moriko, what did you need?"

Kagome felt a little pang of jealousy. He had said the demonesses name. He had barely said hers if ..even. Maybe she was just overthinking it.

"I had to tell you and Lady Kagome something."

Sesshomaru nodded. "We are both here. Let us hear it." He said

Kagome eyed the demoness.

"The only reason I assumed you were the good sibling is because Lord Sesshomaru was with you. He cares for the Kinzoku clan. But, I was going to warn you. The other woman who seems to share your blood and the demon with the mask she was with is no joke. They both injured us like this. Inuyasha was trying to get Rin away. Me and Miroku went after Rin when Hidou took her from a clearing just outside the castle. We went to save them both. There was something odd about the masked man and the woman has lost her mind." She said.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when inuyasha interupted.

"Kikyo has become mad. She isn't the same as she use to be. Rin was brought to them when it was just me and her. I protected her and got wounded. Once Miroku and Moriko got there Miroku protected her while me and Moriko faught them. We were sadly losing so she called forth her teleporting powers. I don't know why they took Rin to begin with." Inuyasha said.

Kagome bowed her head in sadness.

She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Inuyasha if this is my last day on earth then please, don't let my brother follow me. I don't want him to see a see a death match between me and Kikyo. Stay and protect all of them." Kagome quietly begged.

"I will try my best." He said.

Kagome nodded.

"I've already spoken to Katsuo. We both are going with you." Sesshomaru paused for a moment.

"I sense them. There an hour away on foot. Say your goodbyes. We need to leave. I will wait up front. Katsuo is already heading towards the village gates." Sesshomaru said as he stood and walked out.

* * *

Ten minutes later Kagome walked out to stand beside Sesshomaru.

It was just her and him.

They were face to face.

"You ready? If so we need to-" Sesshomaru was inuterupted when Kagome leaned forward and hugged him around his waist.

Sesshomaru froze in that moment.

"I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me and Souta." Kagome said hugging him harder.

She clinched her eyes closed hopeing and praying he wouldn't be mad.

She felt an arm lightly go around her waist.

She lightly gasped.

"It is, of no consequence." He stated as he stepped back.

"Katsuo awaits us. He has been there for you just as I have. Though you both do not have a good past. I suggest you give him the same treatment." He said.

Kagome nodded.

"You run on ahead. I will give you some time with him." He said.

Kagome nodded as she turned and ran towards the village gates.

When Katsuo came into view she nearly rolled her eyes. She still couldn't stand the thought of being around him.

But Lord Sesshomaru was right. He had been there just as much through all that had happened.

When she aproached him he eyed her with love in his eyes.

When she walked up she greeted him with "Katsuo."

He smiled at her as he looked up at the stars.

"Do you remember the time that swore that we would run until the stars rested for the night?" Katsuo paused with a chuckle.

"We didn't make it an hour. Kain didn't even let us get to the next village... I was tired of how Your mother and Kikyo treated you. But of course we were very young and had the world at our feet."

Kagome just listened to him talk.

"I don't know what fate has planned for us after this battle. We could all live through it. We could die. But I do know that I hurt you and I will never expect you to forgive me. But know that after this I will leave and if you want, you will never hear from me again. But I will stand with you through this fight and through the one to avenge your father." He paused once again as he finally looked at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru seems to care about you. You deserve to be happy." He said.

Kagome looked at him.

"I'm not sure where things will go between me and him. But I'm am grateful he's here." Kagome paused.

"I am mad at you. But you will always have a special place in my heart. I thank you for being here for me and Souta." Kagome said as she stepped forward and hugged him with both arms.

He leaned down and wrapped both arms around her without hesitation.

He lightly kissed her forehead and pulled back.

Kagome didn't mind for once.

"Lord Sesshomaru approaches. We have a prophecy to fulfil." Katsuo said as Sesshomaru walked up.

Sesshomaru stopped beside them both.

Sesshomaru eyed them both.

"Souta tried to follow saying that he wouldn't leave you. I explained that you did not want him to watch his only sisters fight to the death. Inuyasha made sure he stayed." Sesshomaru stated.

"It may be best if we go ahead. We can't have Souta following us." Katsuo said.

Kagome nodded as they turned and ran off.

This was it. Kagome was going to face her sister in a fight to the death.

The possibility of her not making was fifty fifty. She could live or die. It made her nervous.

What if she died? What would happen to Souta if she did? What about her friends?

Sesshomaru let out a growl as they ran.

"By doubting yourself, your doubting us as the ones who trained you." He said.

"My apologises. I just can't stomach the idea of killing her. Maybe I can talk her down." She said.

"I know your worried. But that is why you have to live. Kagome you are the sibling who is to help Souta and your clan prosper. This can not be avoided." Katsuo said bluntly.

Kagome nodded as they went silent.

An hour later Kikyo, Hitomi, Hidou, and The masked man came into view.

They were all standing side by side as Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Katsuo entered the clearing.

"Hello Kagome."

* * *

A/N: This is the hardest chapter I have ever had to write in any of my stories! Sorry it took so long! It's almost 4000 words! My longest chapter ever! Y'all deserve it for baring with me for so long!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: The Fight

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

 **I suck at fight scenes. So bare with me. I'm giving it my all.**

There are worse games to play Chapter 14: The fight.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo faced each other in the middle of the clearing. Both groups watched on the side of the clearing.

Kikyo smirked at Kagome.

"Kikyo, we don't have to fight. We can make things as they once were." Kagome said.

Kikyo let out a skin crawling laugh.

"Foolish little sister. I have only one goal. To see the entire Kinzoku clan dead at my feet. You and Souta are a bonus. I will find a way to banish the part of me that is Kinzoku. After I kill you, I won't be tainted anymore!" Kikyo finished with another laugh.

Kikyo looked terrible. Her hair was matted. Her clothes in rags. She had a lopsided smirk. She wasn't the Kikyo she once knew.

Kagome barred her fangs. She was already losing her cool.

She looked past Kikyo to the man with the baboon mask.

She spoke with a growl in her tone. It was so unlike Kagome.

"Bastard! What did you do to her?!" Kagome yelled at the demon.

Naraku chuckled.

"I did nothing. This is of her own free will. She wants her clan dead. She wants to start with you and Souta." Naraku chuckled.

"So beautiful, do us a favor and hold still." He said.

Kagome growled.

In a flash Kikyo and Kagome had drew a sword from the palm of their hand and flashed to each other crossing blades.

It was then Kagome picked up on Kikyo's scent.

She wanted to puke. She stunk to high heavens.

If this was bad on her, she could only imagine Lord sesshomaru's pain from the smell.

Kikyo laughed once again.

"When I kill you, Souta's next,"

Kagome pushed against Kikyo's sword with her own making Kikyo slide backwards with her feet digging into the dirt.

"Ha, I don't think you got it in you." Kagome said as she backed off and swung at her sister.

Kikyo jumped back. They crossed blades acouple more times before Kikyo surrounded her hand in metal.

She swung her fist effectively punching Kagome in her face and sending Kagome flying across the clearing and almost into Katsuo, who quickly dodged.

He didn't try to catch her knowing that if he did. It was start a battle all it's own with Kikyo's allies.

Kagome got up on her knees sucking the sword back into her hand.

Kagome was getting a black eye already.

She wiped the blood from her mouth on the back of her hand.

Alright, enough bullshitting,

Kagome disappeared with a flash and reappeared with a smirk as she slashed Kikyo with her claws.

"You won't harm Souta as long as I live!" Kagome swore as Kikyo jumped back.

Kikyo laughed madly again.

"Blood! You drew blood! It's such a pretty color on me don't you think? Maybe you should use this color too!" Kikyo flashed forward slashing Kagome in her face using claws and spiritual energy.

Time seem to freeze in that moment.

Kagome's head was jerked to the side.

Kikyo jumped back twenty feet with a smirk.

Kagome slowly looked back at Kikyo with a glare. Kikyo had raked her claws across her face. It was then Kagome remembered that time her father had to heal her when Hitomi had done the same thing to her.

She had a burning hand print across her face with Kikyo's claws marks.

Kikyo laughed menacingly.

"Looks like I hit a nerve."

Kagome glared.

She spoke with a low growl once again.

"I am through being smacked around by you and mom. This ends today."

Kagome jumped forward With metal formed around her fist as she punch Kikyo in her gut.

It sent her flying into some trees in the clearing.

Kikyo chuckled.

"It's ironic really. No one gives a shit about you except Souta and father." Kikyo laughed once again

"Mother constantly wishes you weren't even born. Katsuo left you for someone better. Sesshomaru is only here to ensure the safety of the West and the Kinzoku clan. Our Father died because he was useless. You will follow him, the world doesn't need someone like you. Die with the rest of our pathetic clan!" Kikyo yelled.

Kikyo pulled out a throwing knife.

She threw it at Kagome who dodged.

Kikyo extended her hands so the palms of her hands faced Kagome.

Kikyo then shot A couple dozen spikes at Kagome.

Kgaome was knicked in her arms and thighs slightly as she dodged.

The spikes went towards Sesshomaru and Katsuo as they jumped out of the way.

"Watch it Kikyo!" Kagome yelled in warning.

Kikyo let out a menacing laugh.

Kagome's wounds from the spikes were slightly bleeding.

I didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

Felt like papercuts.

She'd be alright.

Kagome pulled a chain from her hand amd fused it with spiritual energy.

She swung it at Kikyo.

It wrapped around Kikyo as she let out a scream of pain.

Hitomi stepped forward.

"Intervene bitch. I dare you," Kagome said calmly.

This was far past personal. Kagome was losing her shit in this fight. Kikyo was messing with her head.

Kagome swung the chain over her shoulder taking Kikyo with it and slamming her into the ground as she screamed.

Dirt shot up in the air from Kikyo's impact.

The chains burnt Kikyo.

She continued screaming

After a moment Kagome withdrew the chain as Kikyo laid there gasping for air.

Kagome sucked the chain back into her hand.

Kikyo slowly stood. Kagome drew a sword from her hand and flashed to Kikyo.

She effectively ran that sword through Kikyo's chest.

At that same moment Kikyo pulled out a dagger and stabbed Kagome in the right shoulder with it.

Kikyo cough blood from her mouth as it got on Kagome's face. In the same moment Kagome let out a pained gasp.

Kagome still held the sword in her grasp as she lightly twisted it.

Kikyo coughed more blood as she closed her eyes.

Kagome stepped back while holding the sword and shoved her knee onto the other miko's gut. Kicking Kikyo off her sword.

Kikyo coughed out more blood.

Kagome sucked the sword back into her hand.

Kagome watched as Kikyo fell on her back with great satisfaction.

She then moved her hand to take out the dagger from her shoulder.

"Don't fuck with those I cherish." Kagome said.

Kagome turned around to walk away when she sensed someone coming.

She sensed Kikyo slowly stand up at the same time.

Souta ran into the clearing.

Kagome whipped around to face Kikyo who had already thrown two thick metal spikes at Souta.

"NO! SOUTA!"

Souta froze. He was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Kagome whipped around as she formed her ball of spiritual energy with metal shards. She hit Kikyo in the gut. Kikyo was dead before she even hit the ground.

With a flash of lightning, the spikes never made it to Souta.

Kagome looked towards Souta horrified.

It wasn't Souta who was hurt, but Katsuo.

Blood came from his mouth as he fell to his knees catching himself with his hands.

Kagome ran to him.

"KATSUO!"

By the time she got to him, Souta already had him on his side.

Kagome kneeled down beside him sobbing.

"Damn it Katsuo! Don't you dare die on me!"

Sesshomaru walked up next to Kagome keeping an eye on the enemy. Hitomi was crying over the dead Kikyo's body.

He glared at Naraku.

"K-Kagome, I'm sorry. I couldn't let him die."

"Your not gonna die either! Your gotta fight through! I forgive you! Just please be okay!"

Kagone finally started sobbing harder.

At that moment she saw a demon step out of the woods.

He look similar to Katsuo.

Kagome stepped up and drew a sword from her hand.

The demon held up his hands in defense,

"Let me help my brother."

Kagome glared.

"His brother is dead."

"Use your senses woman. I swear it's me. I can help. Please."

Kagome thought for a moment as she lightly backed off.

"One wrong move and your dead," Kagome said.

The demon nodded.

"Tatsumi is my name."

Kagome nodded hearing the confirmation that it truly was his brother.

They both kneeled.

Katsuo grunted when he laid eyes on his brother.

Kagome didn't trust this guy yet. But if he was willing to help Katsuo, she didn't have a choice.

"Tatsumi, your.. Alive?"

Tatsumi nodded.

"Let us help you. I'll explain later."

Katsuo nodded as he went unconscious.

Kagome sucked the metal from his chest into her hand.

They heard a scream behind them, from Hitomi.

"Damn you Kagome! I'll kill you!" Hitomi said as she jumped up from Kikyo's corpse.

In that instance Tatsumi stood and flashed passed Sesshomaru and lopped off Hitomi's head without a second thought.

Sesshomaru looked at the older demon in shock. He was honestly going to wait to see what Kagome would do. He didn't want to kill her like that. When Kagome had all the right to do so.

In all honesty. Sesshomaru didn't care who killed the wench as long as she was dead.

Tatsumi faced Hidou and Naraku.

Hidou sent A slithering exploding snake at the newcomer.

Tatsumi extended his hand and dark clouds formed in the sky. A bolt of lightning came down and ended the snake right in front of its owner with an explosion

Since it was just Naraku and Hidou they quickly retreated.

Just like that, Naraku and Hidou disappeared into thin air.

Tatsumi turned back to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Sorry if I stepped on your toes Milord. We have no such time to deal with them at the moment." He said.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Let us get them back to the Inn to be healed." Sesshomaru said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Naraku and Hidou quickly went to their hideout.

"Damn it! I was sure Kikyo would win! And Hitomi, i can't believe she's dead." Hidou said.

Hidou paused as he looked at Naraku.

"I've already sent out my large snake to retrieve their bodies to bring them back. We'll need them for later.."

Naraku looked out the window of the hut that they were at.

"Hitomi may have been a great lover, but she died because of her own weakness. Don't worry Hidou. I have more comrades who will be joining us shortly."

"Excellent." Hidou said with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15: Healing up

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

There are worse games to play Chapter 15: Healing up.

* * *

"NO! PLEASE STOP! Lord Inuyasha! Help me!"

Inuyasha was checking on Miroku when he heard Moriko cry out. It didn't help that he had lost the brat. Where the hell did he go?

By this point Shippo and his father were down in the village.

It was just him, Sango, and Kilala here for Miroku and Moriko.

Sango walked in.

"She's yelling for you to help her in her nightmare. I can't wake her." Sango said.

Inuyasha stood and walked out. "Watch Miroku."

Inuyasha walked in the room Moriko was in.

He leaned down to lightly shake Moriko awake.

He was careful of her injuries.

"No! Let me go! Lord Inuyasha help me!"

"It's me Moriko! I'm here." He yelled.

She was thrashing on the ground.

He leaned down and gently brought her into a hug.

She was still crying.

"Shhh. I'm here. Your safe."

Moriko leaned forward to sob into Inuyasha's chest.

"No. Ple-ase stop." She said in a normal voice.

At this point Inuyasha hugged her as he rubbed her back.

Moriko grabbed the fabric of Inuyasha's clothes.

"Wake up. It's okay. It's me. Inuyasha."

Moriko lightly opened her eyes as she was panting.

Naraku must have really messed with her when he stabbed her during the fight to escape.

"It was... A dream?" Moriko asked hoarsely.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I promise you right now. I won't let Naraku hurt you again. I swear." He said.

"I'm Sorry if I bothered you. I didn't mean to."

Inuyasha glared.

"Stop apologizing. You had a nightmare. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Moriko nodded as Inuyasha helped lay her back.

"Another thing," Inuyasha said.

Moriko looked at him. Waiting for what he had to say.

She lightly blushed until she heard him speak.

"Stop calling me Lord. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He asked with an eye roll.

Moriko lightly smiled.

"Until the day I die."

Inuyasha blushed majorly at her words.

Inuyasha smiled lightly down at her.

"Your hopeless."

* * *

Shortly after they brought Katsuo in, Kagome didn't leave his side.

Miroku was asleep next to them.

No one else was in the room.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in the next room checking on Moriko.

Sang, Kilala, and Rin was in the room with Moriko.

Souta went to find the foxes.

Kagome would deal With Inuyasha later.

She was more worried for Katsuo.

Kagome leaned down and cupped Katsuo's right cheek.

She felt tears weiling up in her eyes.

She pulled her hand back.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But I wanted to apologize. If it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't be in this position. I was reckless and it costed you. It's my turn to ask for your forgiveness. Even though I don't deserve it." Kagome said to him even though he was still unconscious.

A moment later she heard the door slide open and someone step in.

She blinked her tears away.

"Kagome," She heard her name.

She turned to face Sesshomaru.

She was shocked he called her by name.

"Come, you need to work on your wounds. There is a stream just outside of the village. You do not want them to become infected. The slayer gave me some herbs to give to you." He said.

Kagome looked back to Katsuo then back to Sesshomaru. The guilt was unnerving.

"Look at him. If he saw how you were right now what do you think his reaction would be?" He asked.

Kagome looked down.

"I feel so guilty. If I had not turned around, he wouldn't be like this. But I do know he'd probably be worried." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"There's only one answer to this." He stated.

She looked at him, listening.

"Do me a favor, look at how he is now. Burn that imagine in your head." He paused as he looked at Katsuo and back to Kagome.

"From now on, train. Remember what happened when you didn't make sure your opponent was dead. Learn from it. So you don't ever make the same mistake again." He said.

Kagome nodded as she looked him in the eyes.

Kagome looked back at Katsuo. Doing as Lord Sesshomaru had said.

"Let him rest. You need to worry about yourself as well." He said.

Kagome nodded as she stood and followed him out.

He handed her the herbs as he lead the way out of the Inn.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to the stream just outside of the village.

Kagome carried the herbs.

"You almost seemed to lose yourself during that battle. As I have told you many times before. Do not let your emotions lead your way in a battle."

Sesshomaru paused as he eyed Kagome who slightly looked down in shame.

"I want to make one thing clear." He stated.

Kagome let out a sigh expecting to get fussed at again.

She looked at Sesshomaru who had continued walking beside her.

"I am not only here for the West, Souta, and the Kinzoku clan." He stated with a smirk as he looked at her.

She stopped walking as he continued. She lightly gasped.

She took it as Sesshomaru had ment it.

He was also here for her.

* * *

Once Kagome had cleaned and wrapped her wounds Sesshomaru had warned her to be careful of the one on her shoulder.

She didn't need it to reopen.

But once Inuyasha came into view, she completely ignored his warning.

Inuyasha stood down the path next to the Inn.

He was yelling at Souta.

"Kagome told you to stay here. You ran off. Katsuo was hurt. Listen to what we say from now on." Inuyasha said.

He didn't even sense Kagome behind him when she approached with Sesshomaru.

Souta was admittingly scared of the look on Kagome's face as he took a step back.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around.

"Uhh.." Inuyasha said nervously.

"I asked one thing of you. Though we both were at fault I realize that I wasn't clear enough." She said as she gripped his ear and drug him out of the village into a clearing.

Inuyasha cursed her the whole way.

Sesshomaru and Souta followed them the whole way.

Honestly, Sesshomaru was enjoying this more than he should've.

The look of Inuyasha being drug by his ear was priceless.

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll! Hope you enjoyed so far!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16: Messing with her head

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

There are worse games to play. Chapter 16: Messing with her head.

* * *

When they made it to the center of the clearing, Kagome pulled Inuyasha by his ear. She tossed him to the ground.

He quickly stood.

"What the hell Kagome?!"

Kagome glared as Sesshomaru and Souta stood behind her.

"I asked one thing of you. You couldn't even do that." Kagome glared at him.

The wind blew towards Inuyasha.

That was the only reason he caught a scent.

The scent of Sesshomaru's lingering arousal.

Interesting.

Inuyasha went with it.

He glared at Kagome.

"You act like Souta is weak or like a Damn china doll." Inuyasha paused briefly looking at Souta then back to Kagome.

She swung at him. Succeeding in punching inuyasha in his face with her left hand.

He lightly stepped back.

"You act like he's fragile. But if he wanted to he could probably put you on your ass."

Kagome glared.

He sensed her anger growing. Just as he predicted.

Perfect.

"No, I wanted you to protect him in case I lost against your Damn whore!"

Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm honestly shocked you didn't."

Sesshomaru eyed the situation.

He knew Inuyasha was trying to piss her off.

Why though? What was his motives? Maybe he was just trying to show her the same thing he had been trying to teach her about using emotion.

He quickly learned he was wrong.

Kagome swung her fist again.

It was easily caught by Inuyasha.

By their movements, Sesshomaru stood on Inuyasha right, Souta was on Kagome's left.

Inuyasha smirked due to his next words.

 _Now, this will be fun._

He eyed Kagome with Lust.

She didn't know he was faking it.

Kagome gasped.

Both her and Sesshomaru noticed.

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl.

She tried to get him to let go with a pull of her left hand that was caught in his hand.

"You know Kagome, your body is alot better than Kikyo's." He paused as he eyed her.

His eyes went to her breasts.

"Your breast are bigger. Perkier."

Kagome glared.

Inuyasha looked lower.

"Your hips are even perfect for birthing pups." He paused as Kagome tried to pull back.

"Asshole, let go of me!" Kagome was blushing as he looked at her face.

It wasn't anything but anger though.

The wind blew once again.

He caught the same scent from Sesshomaru. Very lightly though.

It was still there, just slightly stronger.

He eyed Kagome's hips again.

"Hmm, those hips can also be used for other things."

Kagome growled.

She had, had enough.

She swung her other fist.

He caught it too.

"What? Am I not good enough? Or maybe you want a big strong full demon to have his way with you?"

Kagome swung her knee up.

Inuyasha moved.

"Shut up asshole! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Let me guess,"

Inuyasha paused as he made eye contact with her.

"Katsuo?"

Inuyasha's nostrils flared.

Nothing.

"Tatsumi?"

Kagome glared.

He smelled the air.

Nothing.

Inuyasha smirk went wider.

Kagome knew the next one he was gonna say. She faught against him again.

"Bastard! I said let me go!"

"I bet it's Sesshomaru isn't it? Good thing you don't need to waste any time on telling him."

Kagome's eyes widened as her blush went even deeper.

This was not anger though.

At that moment Kagome imagined Sesshomaru having his way with her.

Damn! She needed to get rid of these thoughts.

Inuyasha would notice.

That means if Inuyasha did, Sesshomaru would defiantly.

Inuyasha's nostrils flared.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

He smelled it.

Kagome's arousal.

They did at least lust over each other.

Kagome quickly looked at Sesshomaru who was eyeing her with a barely visible blush.

Kagome quickly looked back to Inuyasha with a glare.

He didn't know if it was more than that. But he knew the bastard never lusted over anybody. The females always swarmed him. Not the other way around.

"Inuyasha, fuck off!" Kagome yelled as she brought her knee up and kneed him in the gut.

Inuyasha quickly recovered as he punched her in the face.

She ended up un the same stream where she cleaned her wounds.

When she resurfaced she went to it's edge and climbed up.

She was soaked.

Inuyasha faced her.

"Look at you." He paused.

She was angry enough at Inuyasha to cry. But she didn't.

"If you didn't let me get to you from the start, than you wouldn't be where you are!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome glared.

"Had you hid your emotions and feelings in your aura, my ass would've been out cold on the other end of the clearing. Your stronger than this! That, or I'm giving you to much credit." Inuyasha glared at her.

"Come fight me when you think you can handle it." Inuyasha said as he turned, and walked off.

Souta walked off with Inuyasha to go check on Katsuo.

It just left Sesshomaru and Kagome in the clearing.

She grabbed her hair in her hand and wrung it out as she mumbled about Inuyasha being an asshole under her breath.

She stopped when her and Sesshomaru made eye contact.

He had caught her scent when Inuyasha suggested him to Kagome.

He knew Inuyasha had caught his.

Damn!

He should have known Inuyasha's true intentions.

He wanted to beat the half breed to a bloody pulp.

Kagome looked down in disappointment.

He watched Kagome.

"I let too much bullshit get to me. Sorry."

She needed to change and Inuyasha had successfully put her in a bad mood.

She silently walked passed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru caught her arm just before she made it passed him.

They made eye contact again.

But he said nothing as he let her go. She eyed him for a moment with a brief look of sadness and walked off.

He said nothing.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17: Lord Touga

I OWN NOTHING.

There are worse games to play Chapter 17: Lord Touga.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she sat up in the room she shared with Sango, Moriko, and Rin. She had actually got some sleep last night.

She stood and went to go to the stream to splash water on her face to wake up a bit.

* * *

Sesshomaru was already outside. He needed some air away from everyone for once.

He closed his eyes as the wind blew past him.

He opened them as he sensed a familiar aura coming his way.

He saw a ball of light in the sky floating down to be in front of him.

The ball faded and his father stood before him.

"Father," Sesshomaru greeted.

"I had to check on Kinzoku situation and Rin." He said.

His father had white clothes like him. He had his hair in a high ponytail. He had armor on both shoulder and a sword on his back. He had gold eyes with slitted pupils, jagged blue stripes on both of his cheeks, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid.

"The miko in my pack has won. Her little brother is safe. As for Rin, She was the only one not injured. The half breed had minor injuries, Moriko and the monk are still unconscious. Moriko seems to have a great fear of the masked demon." Sesshomaru said.

"I see. Is there anyone you would like for me to take back with me?" He asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Rin, there are two foxes, And possibly the male Kinzoku. I will have to check with the miko." He said.

About that time, Kagome stepped out of the inn about Fifty yards from where they were standing.

Touga quickly looked at his oldest sons expression. He saw his eyes slightly light up.

"It's her isn't it? The miko?" He asked looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked back at his father.

"Yes,"

"Maybe you can get her to come over here so we can discuss her brother. "

Sesshomaru nodded as he went to get Kagome.

He stopped when he heard his father speak again.

He looked back to face him.

"Son, Inuyasha May be able to choose his own mate, But you must be careful for the sake of the West." He said.

"You speak of things I am already aware of."

"How long have you been interested in her?" His father asked.

Sesshomaru glared.

"Leave it alone father, There is nothing to be interested in." He clarified.

"Either way she is pure both Physically and in aura. There is no hint of darkness. It is very rare nowadays." He said.

Sesshomaru turned around and tried to walk off.

"Whatever father. I am going to get the others."

"Well if you do not mind, maybe I could make a move on her." He said with a knowing smirk.

Sesshomaru instinctively growled as he turned back to face his father.

Touga put his hands up defensively.

"What is with you and that damned half breed?!"

Sesshomaru turned and walked away. He was fuming.

He walked up to the entrance that Kagome was standing next too.

"Lord Sesshonmaru, Are you alright?" She asked.

"Bring your brother out here." Was her only response.

She did what was asked of her.

* * *

Minutes later, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Souta, Rin, And the two foxes stood before Touga.

"You are Kagome, Are you not?" Touga asked her.

Kagome lightly bowed and stood straight.

"I am my lord."

"Hn, My eldest has suggested I take this group back to the West with me for their safety. He told me to ask about the future leader to the Kinzoku clan."

"Please take him with you I nee-" Kagome was interrupted.

"No! I refuse to go!" Souta yelled looking at his sister.

Kagome glared at her little brother.

"Father asked me to protect you. This is how I can insure your safety. It's not safe with Hidou and Naraku running around." Kagome said.

Souta glared back.

"Your right, Father asked _you_ to protect me. Not send me off with him. He trusted you with your abillites to do what he couldn't! I'm not leaving your side sister. You are all I have left. We'll avenge father together!" Souta said.

Kagome had tears forming in her eyes.

Her bother was right.

She blinked them away.

"Fine." Kagome said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Our unconscious friends will wake up next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18: Waking up

I own nothing to do with Inuyasha or it's characters.

There are worse games to play. Chapter 18: Waking up

* * *

That night, Tatsumi, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Katsuo, Souta, and Miroku were in their room. Tatsumi heard Miroku groan in pain.

Bright blue eyes turned to look at the monk.

Though he could have cared for the monk, he knew that Kagome could care for him properly.

He stood to go get Kagome.

Sesshomaru stood to walk over and stand over the monk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened?" Was all he heard the monk ask when he walked over towards the girls room.

He knocked.

He heard rustling and then the door slid open with Kagome and Sango at the door.

"What Tatsumi?" Kagome asked.

Tatsumi looked at the girls in the eyes.

"The monk, he's awake." He said.

Kagome and Sango followed Tatsumi into the next room.

Kagome looked down at the monk.

Kagome and Sango kneeled on each side of the monk.

He looked in pain as Kagome leaned over him to use her miko powers to check on his healing process.

Her hand glowed blue.

Miroku groaned in pain.

Sango just looked at him as she was also kneeled.

"I have a question." He said hoarsly.

"What is it? What ever you need. Let us know." Sango said.

Kagome and Sango both froze as they made eye contact.

Kagome blushed majorly.

Sango held up her fist with her eyes closed. She was lightly twitched.

"Monk!" She yelled.

He was groping their asses.

"Will both of you lovely ladies bare my children?" Miroku asked.

Before anyone could say anything all three of them heard Sesshomaru growl behind them.

Miroku immediantly moved his hands.

"Sango, remain calm. I won't get in the way when he's fully recovered." Kagome said.

Sango took in a breathe to calm down.

Miroku paled until he heard the next words.

"Only then can you beat his ass. But I'm warning you now. Your taking care of him. I am NOT geting touched by him again." Kagome warned Sango.

Sango rolled her eyes.

Miroku smirked.

"Sango right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'd be grateful to have such a lovely woman like yourself taking care of me."

Kagome used her free hand to face palm.

This monk was hopeless.

"I'll be back." They heard Inuyasha say.

Sesshomaru knew where he was going.

* * *

Moriko woke up to a great deal of pain.

She was healing though.

The last thing she remembered was being stabbed by Naraku.

What shocked her the most was seeing matching red eyes through his mask.

Why didn't he show his face?

The scary part of it all was that he was going after Inuyasha and Rin.

She had to protect them. Yes she was a servant, but servant or no, she would still protect them with her life. Even Lord Sesshomaru, should he ever needed it. Though she doubted.

She looked around in the room she was in.

Where was Lord Inuyasha?

She had to get to him.

She had to see if he was okay.

She grunted as she weakly sat up.

Not the smartest thing she had done.

She weakly got on hands and knees then slowly stood.

Red eyes searched the room for the door.

Where was she?

She used the wall to get to the door.

She stumbled slightly and grunted.

She slightly bent over in pain using the wall to stand. She bared her fangs in pain.

She then made it to the door and slid it open.

As soon as she did, she fell forward only to have someone catch her.

Red met Amber.

Moriko blushed noticeably.

"Lord Inuyasha, are you okay? I had to check on you." She said.

Inuyasha blushed as well.

"I'm alright."

"I'm so glad your safe." She said.

She bared her fangs as she broke eye contact in pain.

Inuyasha moved to pick her up bridal style.

"Are you insane? You could've reopened your wounds! I couldn't live with myself if I ever let anything happen to you." He said as he carried her back into the room.

"I'm so sorry I had to check on you." She said.

He laid her back down on the mat and covered her up.

"How is Miroku and Rin?" She asked

"He's fine, Kagome's with him and Rin is with father and isn't hurt. You did good." He said.

"Alright. Is Kagome okay? Did she win?"

"She is. She got away with minor injuries. Don't get up again Moriko." He said sternly.

He got up to leave. He had made it to the door when he heard her speak.

"Lord Inuyasha," she said weakly.

Inuyasha growl as he turned around.

"You won't ever stop with that will you?"

She weakly shook her head.

She lightly blushed.

"I can't. I don't want to." She said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the girl.

"What do you want?" He asked changing the subject.

moriko's blush deepened as she looked everywhere but Inuyasha nervously.

"Can you uh... Stay in here... With me...for a moment." She said nervously.

"If your busy I completely understand." She quickly said the last part.

Inuyasha nearly chuckled at her.

"Would I be bothing you?" He asked.

She weakly shook her head.

"I... Like...being around you." She said with her major blush not budging.

Inuyasha smiled as He sit down against the wall she was closest to.

He sat right beside her.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep or when Kagome runs me out." He said.

Moriko still blushed as she looked up at him.

They made eye contact.

"Thank you." She said as they stared at each other for a moment wordlessly.

Suddenly, they both deeply blushed and looked away from each other.

* * *

After working on Miroku, Kagome and Sango went to leave when they heard Katsuo growl.

Kagome looked back at him to she saw his eyes tightly shut and fangs bared.

Tatsumi instantly moved to his brother's side.

"Katsuo can you hear me?"

A growl was his answer.

Kagome looked at Sango. "Can you keep an eye on Miroku?" She asked.

With a nodded, Sango went to Miroku's side.

Kagome went to Katsuo's side.

It still pained her to know that he was laying here because of Her.

She summonded her spiritual powers.

As soon as her hands touched his wound he relaxed.

In his sleep, Kagome was relieving his pain just long enough to find what the problem was.

Katsuo sensed her power. He knew then he was safe.

Sesshomaru stood at the door.

He was checking on Inuyasha and Moriko. He lightly smirked. He knew how Moriko had felt about the half breed. It would only be a matter of time before Inuyasha realized.

Well, unless the half breed was dumber than her thought

"Is he okay?" Tatsumi asked.

Kagome looked at Tatsumi with a glare.

"Shut up." She said.

She continued.

After a moment of checking on Katsuo, she looked up.

Her anger swiftly turned to guilt.

Kagome looked at Tatsumi.

"He has an infection forming. I need to retrieve herbs." Kagome stood withdrawing her powers.

She turned and walked to the door.

Katsuo went back to barring his fangs.

The pain came back to him in a flood.

Tatsumi stood.

When he spoke Kagome was next to Sesshomaru at the door.

"I can go with you if you like." Tatsumi said.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome looking for an answer.

"No, you need to stay. Katsuo needs you."

Tatsumi took acouple steps towards the door.

"I feel like I should help some how." Tatsumi said.

Kagome glared. "I said n-"

Before Kagome could finish, Sesshomaru stood between Tatsumi and Kagome.

Sesshomaru had growled at Tatsumi.

To Tatsumi that growl meant two things.

One: Kagome and Katsuo weren't together anymore. He didn't know what happened. He had heard that Kagome and Katsuo once loved one another.

Two: This female was Sesshomaru's. It was a male thing. A thing that neither female in the room picked up on.

Not that Tatsumi liked the girl. He genuinely wanted to help the miko in anyway to save his brother.

Sesshomaru glared. "You heard her, I will go. You will stay with your brother. Am I clear?" He growled out.

Tatsumi lightly smirked.

He liked this demon even though he was younger then him.

"Crystal." He said.

Kagome went ahead and walked out.

Sesshomaru followed soon after.

He was walking behind Her.

Kagome lightly giggled with a blush one her face.

"Who would have guessed that Lord Sesshomaru could be so sexy when angry?" Kagome mumbled, not realizing that she had not said in her head like she thought she did.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he got a light blush on his cheeks.

'He, Sesshomaru, sexy when angry? Had the miko finally lost it?!'

* * *

Once they had made it to the meadow just outside of the village where some herbs were, they quickly gathered them and went back to Katsuo.

Kagome gave Katsuo the ointment.

It was only a matter of time now before they left to go the the West.


End file.
